


Disparition

by Historiia



Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:20:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23981473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Historiia/pseuds/Historiia
Summary: Magnum a disparu depuis des jours, seulement personne ne le savait... Pourquoi ? Par qui ? Comment ses amis vont-ils le retrouver ? Je vous laisse lire pour le découvrir !
Relationships: Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Comments: 61
Kudos: 79





	1. Chapter 01

Chapitre 01

Juliet arriva dans le salon en soupirant, Paul l'avait appelé quatre fois depuis ce matin et elle commençait à en avoir assez. Paul Walkins, un homme avec qui elle était sortie trois fois, mais qu'elle prévoyait de laisser tomber le soir même. Les rendez-vous s'étaient assez bien passé, mais elle n'avait pas sentie de feeling avec lui et puis les rendez-vous avaient toujours été écourté et pas une fois elle n'avait préféré rester avec lui ou regretté de partir. 

Le premier rendez-vous, ils étaient allés dîner au restaurant et elle était partie alors que le plat principal n'était pas encore arrivé. Magnum l'avait appelé en disant qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour le boulot, il s'était excusé en se souvenant de son rencard, mais elle avait tenu à le rejoindre. 

Le second rendez-vous, ils devaient aller au cinéma, mais TC l'avait appelée en disant que Magnum était blessé. Elle était partie en courant, inquiète. S'imaginant le pire et quand elle était arrivée à la propriété, elle avait vu son partenaire borné qui se faisait soigner par Kumu. Une très vilaine coupure à l'épaule et il refusait d'aller à l'hôpital.

Le troisième rendez-vous, ils avaient été jusqu'au bout. Paul l'avait ramenée et l'avait embrassée. Elle avait commencé par le laisser faire avant de le repousser sans attendre, sans s'excuser... 

Elle regarda ses chiens qui dormaient sur une chemise de Magnum, elle sourit en les entendant gémir. 

\- Il vous manque ? 

Magnum était parti en week-end avec Rick et TC, il l'avait prévenu qu'ils ne seraient pas joignables, mais elle devait avouer que tout était bien calme et ça lui manquait de ne pas l'avoir près d'elle. Tout était bien trop silencieux. 

\- Ne vous en faites pas, vous pourrez bientôt vous acharner sur lui, je vous le promets. 

Juliet entendit la porte d'entrée se refermer, elle sourit, se disant que c'était sans doute ses amis qui revenaient. Elle sortit les tasses à café, pendant que la boisson chauffait dans la cafetière. Mais elle fut surprise de ne voir que Rick et TC. 

\- Vous avez perdu Magnum en route ? 

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de regarder leur amie. 

\- De quoi vous parlez ? Magnum n'est pas là ? 

Elle fronça les sourcils. 

\- Vous étiez en camping tout le week-end... 

\- Euh... Non Higgins... Magnum a dit que vous étiez sur une affaire qui vous prendrait tout le week-end. 

Higgins sentit l'inquiétude la gagner. Magnum lui avait menti, mais pire, il avait menti à ses amis, ça ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle prit son téléphone, ignora le dernier appel de Paul et appela Magnum. Elle attendit plusieurs sonneries avant de tomber sur son répondeur. 

\- Rien... 

Rick essaya à son tour, mais il tomba aussi sur le répondeur. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore ? 

Juliet se dirigea vers son ordinateur, elle devait localiser le portable de Magnum au plus vite. Le temps parut durer une éternité et quand enfin elle reçut sa réponse, elle fronça les sourcils. 

\- Selon son portable, il est dans la maison d'invité. 

\- On a vérifié, il n'y a personne. 

Juliet confirma que le portable était bien dans la maison d'invité. Les amis s'y rendirent sans attendre, espérant trouver leur ami bien présent. Elle se servit de son double de clé pour entrer. Aucun bruit. 

\- Magnum ? 

Aucune réponse. Elle posa la clé sur le meuble de l'entrée ayant un mauvais pressentiment sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait. 

\- Je vais voir dans sa chambre. 

TC s'éloigna, laissant Rick et Juliet regarder dans le reste de la maison. Juliet jeta un coup d'oeil dehors, mais ne vit rien, elle regarda autour d'elle avant d'entendre Rick les appeler elle et TC. Ce dernier les rejoignit sans attendre. 

\- Son lit n'est pas défait... Il n'y aucun signe de lui. 

TC vit le regard de son ami. 

\- Tu as trouvé quelque chose. 

Orville montra les trois enveloppes. 

\- Ça, il y en a une pour chacun de nous. 

Juliet fronça les sourcils, le portable de Magnum était posé à côté des enveloppes, comme s'il l'avait laissé exprès. 

Orville ouvrit l'enveloppe qui lui était destinée et fut surpris de voir de l'argent dedans, il compta et se rendit compte qu'il y avait près de deux cents dollar, ce qui couvrait l'argent qu'il devait au bar. Rick fronça les sourcils, il narguait certes son ami pour cet argent... Mais il ne comptait pas le revoir un jour et il s'en moquait. TC ouvrit la sienne et vit une plus grosse somme d'argent... Qui couvrait une bonne partie des tours d'hélicoptères que Magnum avait offert. 

\- C'est quoi ce délire ?!

Higgins ouvrit la sienne, se demandant ce qu'elle allait trouver. Comme ses amis, il y avait de l'argent. Elle ne compta pas, mais vit Rick et TC échanger un regard avant de s'éloigner pratiquement en courant. Elle les suivit sans attendre, ils entrèrent dans la chambre de Magnum et Rick se dirigea vers le placard où Thomas rangeait ses souvenirs. 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? 

\- Thomas n'a pas beaucoup d'affaires à lui, il a ramené ce à quoi il tenait le plus... Des objets de valeurs appartenant à ses parents. 

Rick descendit la boîte et la rapporta sur le lit. Il l'ouvrit et soupira... 

\- Il n'y a plus rien... 

TC donna un coup dans le mur, furieux. 

\- C'est de là, d'où vient cet argent... Il a tout vendu pour nous rembourser. 

Higgins pensait comprendre ce qu'ils voulaient dire, ce que son ami avait fait... Mais elle ne pouvait pas y croire. 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? 

\- Il a vendu les objets auxquels il tenait le plus... Ce qui veut dire que peu importe dans quoi il s'est fourré... Il ne compte pas s'en sortir. 

Juliet reçut un coup au cœur et elle pouvait voir que ses amis aussi. Thomas Magnum avait mis ses affaires en ordre avant de disparaître et elle se demandait ce qui pouvait bien se passer. Ils retournèrent à la maison principale, Juliet voulait vérifier à quelle heure Magnum avait quitté la propriété la dernière fois. 

Elle se plaça de nouveau derrière son ordinateur et chercha les enregistrements de la caméra d'entrée. Higgins ne mit pas longtemps à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait. Ils virent Magnum quitter la propriété deux jours plus tôt, avant de monter dans un taxi. Juliet nota le numéro du taxi, elle devait savoir où ce chauffeur l'avait déposé. 

\- Je jure que s'il fait n'importe quoi, je le descends. 

Higgins savait qu'Orville plaisantait, mais elle était inquiète elle aussi, ils ne savaient pas ce qu'il se passait. Magnum avait disparu et il l'avait fait de son plein gré. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? 

Elle ferma les yeux, tentant de masquer son inquiétude. 

\- On va se rendre à la compagnie de taxi, le chauffeur devrait savoir où il l'a déposé et à partir de là... On aura une piste à suivre. 

TC hocha la tête. Les trois amis quittèrent la maison, bien décidés à faire tout leur possible afin de retrouver Magnum. Ils étaient confus, un mélange d'inquiétude et de colère les envahissait, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Magnum n'avait pas daigner les prévenir. 

Higgins se mit au volant, cherchant des explications qui ne venaient pas, cherchant une raison qui aurait pu le faire partir, mais surtout, qui aurait pu le faire mentir de la sorte. Pendant trois jours, elle avait pensé qu'il prenait du bon temps avec ses amis, pendant trois jours, Rick et TC avaient pensé qu'il travaillait avec elle. Pourquoi ? Il n'était pas tout simplement parti, elle en était sûre. Si c'était le cas, il n'aurait pas fait toute cette mise en scène et puis pourquoi serait-il parti ? Il n'y avait aucune raison... 

En tout cas, pas à sa connaissance. 

\- J'ai prévenu Katsumoto les gars. 

\- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? 

Elle soupira, sachant que Rick et TC auraient voulu s'occuper de ça seuls. 

\- Parce qu'il est flic et que tout avancera bien plus vite avec son aide. 

Les deux amis se regardèrent et se turent. Sachant qu'elle avait raison, tout en se disant que si leur meilleur ami avait des ennuis, ils contourneraient la loi afin de l'aider. 

\- Je sais à quoi vous pensez... Et je suis d'accord... Mais pour le moment, on a besoin de toute l'aide possible. 

Ils arrivèrent à la compagnie et demandèrent au patron le nom de la personne qui avait pris Magnum le jour de son départ. Le patron regarda sur son registre et leur donna le nom du chauffeur. Les trois amis allèrent à sa rencontre. L'homme était en train de nettoyer son taxi. 

\- Excusez-moi. Il y a deux jours, vous avez pris cet homme... 

Juliet sortit son téléphone et montra une photo de Magnum. 

\- Oh oui ! Il m'a donné l'adresse et n'a pas prononcé un mot durant tout le trajet... Il regardait dans le vide. 

Rick et TC se regardèrent, Magnum devait vraiment avoir des ennuis et ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi il ne leur avait pas demandé de l'aide. 

\- Je lui ai demandé si ça allait. 

\- Il vous a répondu ? 

\- Il a dit que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin. 

Higgins sentit un pincement au cœur, comprenant que son ami était prêt à mourir. 

\- Où l'avez-vous déposé ? 

Le chauffeur leur donna l'adresse d'un restaurant. Les trois amis reprirent la voiture et entrèrent l'adresse dans le GPS, Higgins, de nouveau au volant, n'hésita pas à franchir les limitations de vitesse pendant que TC prévenait Katsumoto.

Une fois sur place, le lieutenant était déjà là, à les attendre. Ils sortirent du véhicule et approchèrent de lui. 

\- J'ai demandé au serveur qui s'occupe de la terrasse, il a vu Magnum il y a quelques jours... Mais ne se souvient pas de grand chose. 

Il soupira. 

\- Et bien sûr... Leur caméra ne fonctionnait pas à ce moment-là. 

\- Merde !

Rick se tourna et perçut un peu d'espoir. 

\- Les gars, je connais le gars de la boutique en face. 

Juliet se tourna et vit une boutique de location de vélo. Rick traversa et ils le suivirent, la moindre piste était bonne à prendre. Ils entrèrent et Orville se dirigea directement vers le gérant. 

\- Hé Kai ! J'ai besoin de toi mon gars. 

Le dit Kai se tourna et sourit en le voyant. 

\- Rick ! Dis-moi tout. 

\- Ta caméra dehors, dis-moi qu'elle marche. 

Le gérant sourit. 

\- Bien sûr qu'elle marche, dernier cri, j'ai investi, mais ça vaut le coup... Des petits crétins ont tenté de me voler trois fois l'an dernier. 

Rick et tous les autres sentirent le soulagement s'emparer d'eux. 

\- On peut y jeter un œil ? Une vidéo d'il y a deux jours. 

Kai hocha la tête et leur fit signe de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans une pièce qui devait être son bureau et le gérant s'installa derrière son ordinateur. Il demanda de quel jour il s'agissait et une fois qu'il eut l'information, il fit quelques manipulations. 

Ça sembla durer des heures, mais ils ne perdaient pas patience, ils devaient y croire. Une vidéo se mit à défiler en accélérer, Juliet avait l'habitude de ces vidéos et se concentra avant de demander à Kai de stopper. 

\- Là ! C'est Magnum !

En effet, c'était bien lui. Portant ses habituels vêtements, se dirigeant vers deux hommes et une femme qui semblait l'attendre. De ce qu'ils pouvaient voir, l'un des homme lui fit signe de le suivre, Magnum obéit. 

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Ils n'eurent pas de réponse, le second homme sortit une arme et assomma Magnum par derrière. Juliet sursauta en le voyant s'écrouler au sol, le cœur battant, voyant ses amis inquiets et toujours aussi énervé. Les deux hommes soulevèrent Magnum et le placèrent dans le coffre de la voiture. 

\- Dans quel pétrin il s'est encore mis celui-là ? 

Personne ne répondit. Katsumoto emporta la vidéo, souhaitant la faire analyser par ses techniciens. Higgins soupira, elle avait juré de ne pas demander d'aide à ses anciens amis, elle avait tourné la page du MI6, mais cette fois, elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle y pensa durant tout le temps du trajet de retour jusqu'à la propriété. Rick conduisait cette fois. Elle n'avait pas le choix, c'était le seul moyen de retrouver Thomas Magnum. 

Ils arrivèrent, Rick se gara et arrêta la voiture. 

\- Les gars, vous m'accordez une heure ou deux ? Je dois contacter quelqu'un qui pourrait nous aider. 

Rick et TC se regardèrent, inquiet, avant de hocher la tête, ils avaient confiance en elle et si elle pouvait faire quoi que ce soit pour le retrouver, elle se démènerait pour le faire. Higgins quitta la voiture, le cœur battant et se dirigea vers la maison principale. Elle posa ses affaires avant de prendre le téléphone et de contacter cet ami qui lui avait dit de ne pas hésiter si un jour elle avait besoin de quoi que ce soit. 

Au bout de quelques sonneries, elle entendit une voix légèrement endormie. 

\- Allo ? 

\- Henry, c'est Juliet Higgins. 

Elle entendit soupirer à l'autre bout du fil. 

\- Tu sais quelle heure il est Higgins ? 

\- Oui, je sais, désolée... Mais j'ai besoin de toi et c'est assez urgent... 

Un autre soupir suivit d'un silence, Higgins ferma les yeux. 

\- Je t'en prie Henry... Je t'en prie... 

L'homme à l'autre bout du fil comprit l'urgence de la situation, Higgins ne suppliait jamais. 

\- Ok... Dis-moi tout. 

\- Un de mes ami à disparu... J'ai juste le visage de ses ravisseurs... J'aimerais que tu me les localises sur les deux derniers jours... Que j'ai des pistes. 

Elle raccrocha au bout de quelques minutes, la main tremblante, elle avait peur pour Magnum. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, il faisait partie de ses plus proches amis et s'il lui arrivait malheur, elle aurait du mal à s'en remettre. 

\- Dans quoi vous vous êtes embarqué Magnum...

Elle soupira, quand elle l'aurait retrouvé, elle lui en collerait une belle de lui avoir fait subir ça. Magnum était du genre borné, à ne pas écouter ce qu'on lui disait et à foncer tête baisser, mais Juliet savait que son partenaire mettait tout son cœur dans ce qu'il entreprenait... Sauf que cette fois, son entêtement allait peut-être lui coûter la vie.


	2. Chapitre 02

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les recherches continuent, Higgins se trouve sur une piste qui va lui révéler une chose à laquelle elle ne s'attendait pas...

Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Juliet tourna en rond dans la maison, attendant le coup de fil de son ami. S'inquiétant comme elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée. Magnum avait disparu depuis plus de deux jours, sans que personne ne le sache. Il pouvait être blessé, ou mort... Non, elle secoua la tête et essuya une larme qui avait coulé malgré elle. Magnum ne pouvait pas être mort, c'était impossible, cet homme avait survécu à bien plus de choses qu'elle ne pouvait l'imaginer. Il était en vie. 

\- Il est vivant... J'en suis sûre... Il doit l'être. 

Elle soupira. 

\- Il faut qu'il soit en vie... 

Son portable sonna, Juliet se précipita, prit l'appareil dans ses mains. C'était Henry, elle soupira de soulagement et décrocha. 

\- Henry ? 

\- Oui. 

\- Dis-moi que tu as quelque chose... 

Elle l'entendit à l'autre bout du fil, il semblait un peu agacé qu'elle puisse douter de lui. 

\- En effet, j'ai quelque chose. 

Un instant de silence enerva Juliet, impatiente, elle devait avoir des réponses. 

\- Henry... 

\- J'ai localisé les ravisseurs avec ton ami devant un restaurant... L'homme avait une arme... 

Elle soupira. 

\- On a vu cette partie là... Il l'a assomé. 

\- Non... Ils ont discuté de quelque chose et ton ami est reparti, seul. 

\- Quoi ?!

Elle ne comprenait pas, pourquoi Magnum aurait parlé à ses ravisseurs avant de partir. Elle entendit son ami soupirer. 

\- Il y avait un jeune qui a mis une vidéo sur le net à ce moment là... On entend la conversation. Je te l'envoie. 

Elle alluma son PC et attendit quelques minutes avant de pouvoir avoir accès à la vidéo. Elle pouvait y voir un jeune avec deux amis et dans le fond, Magnum avec ses ravisseurs. Il semblait aller bien et Juliet aurait tout donné pour être avec lui à ce moment-là. Elle aurait pu l'aider. Elle se surprit à toucher l'écran du bout des doigts, comme si elle voulait le toucher lui afin de le ramener. 

Elle ferma brièvement les yeux, retira ses doigts de l'écran et appuya sur le bouton « Play ». Elle devait se reprendre. Magnum avait besoin d'elle... En tout cas, elle l'espérait. La scène commença à jouer, avec le jeune et ses amis en premier plan, avant de disparaître et de laisser place à Magnum et à ses ravisseurs... Merci le MI6, ils avaient déjà tout réglé à ce niveau-là. 

\- Vous devez nous suivre... Ivan veut vous parler. 

Juliet soupira, Ivan, encore lui. 

\- Et pourquoi je vous écouterais, on est dans un lieu public, vous ne pouvez rien me faire. 

Le type se mit à rire avant de sortir une photo de sa poche. Magnum l'a prit du bout des doigts, la regarda en fronçant les sourcils. 

\- Non, mais on sait que cette personne compte beaucoup pour vous et qu'on a quelqu'un non loin d'elle... Si vous résistez, je passe un coup de fil et il tirera une balle dans sa tête. 

Son cœur rata un battement, ils le menaçaient, menaçaient une personne qu'il aimait. Elle vit Magnum se tendre et leva les yeux vers lui.

\- Ok... Je vous rejoins ici dans trois heures... J'ai des choses à faire avant. 

\- Vous nous prenez pour des idiots. 

\- Je vais me taire, parce que vous n'allez pas aimer ma réponse... Mais je ne compte pas vous doubler ou je ne sais quoi... Je dois juste... Régler une ou deux choses avant. 

L'homme s'approcha de lui. 

\- Si vous tentez quoi que ce soit, elle est morte. 

\- Je sais... 

Juliet éteignit la vidéo, sachant très bien ce qu'il allait faire. 

\- Ton ami est retourné chez lui avant de repartir et je l'ai vu s'arrêter dans une boutique de prêteur sur gage. 

\- Oui, je sais ce qu'il a fait. 

\- Ok... Mais ce n'est pas tout Higgins. 

Elle ferma son ordinateur et enfoui son visage entre ses mains. 

\- J'ai localisé la femme il y a quatre jours, devant le cabinet d'un psychiatre. 

Juliet fronça les sourcils. 

\- Un psy ? 

\- Oui, il y a une banque juste en face, j'ai vu des photos d'elles en train de discuter. J'ai fait une recherche et de ce que j'ai compris, ton ami suit cette psy depuis un mois et demi environ. 

Serait-ce elle la personne à qui Magnum tenait ? Qui aurait été en danger ? Magnum faisait toujours tout pour les personnes qu'il aimait et Juliet savait que ça ne changerait jamais. 

\- Juliet ? 

Elle reprit ses esprits en entendant la voix d'Henry. 

\- Oui ? 

\- Je ne sais pas à quel point vous êtes amis lui et toi... Mais il faut que tu sois prudente !

\- De quoi tu parles ? 

Elle ne comprenait pas ce que Henry voulait dire.

\- La dernière fois qu'une affaire t'a touché personnelement... 

\- Ça n'a rien à voir Henry !

Non, absolument rien à voir... Elle avait voulu venger Richard et avait tout fait pour ça... Elle l'aimait et avait voulu venger cette perte indéfinissable. Avec Magnum c'était différent, il était son ami et ne voulait pas qu'il arrive quoi que ce soit. 

\- Cet homme est mon ami... Un excellent ami.. 

\- Si tu le dis... Mais sois prudente... Ne te lance pas dans une vendetta si malheureusement... 

\- Il n'est pas mort !

Elle avait haussé le ton, limite crié cette dernière phrase... Magnum ne pouvait pas être mort. 

\- Je ne dis pas qu'il l'est... Mais si... 

\- Non Henry... Je suis désolée, mais je ne peux pas te laisser dire ça. 

Elle resta de longues secondes sans parler avant de poursuivre. 

\- Je te remercie de ton aide Henry... Je suis sérieuse. 

Higgins l'entendit soupirer. 

\- Si tu as besoin, compte sur moi. 

\- Merci... 

Elle resta encore un peu en silence avant de dire ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur. 

\- Mais si on doit en arriver là et crois-moi, je ferais tout pour que ça n'arrive jamais... Je remuerais ciel et terre pour retrouver ceux qui ont fait ça. 

Henry resta silencieux et Higgins raccrocha. Elle était sérieuse, jamais elle ne pardonnerait ceux qui s'en sont pris à lui et elle ferait tout afin de lui rendre justice... Mais tout ça était loin dans son esprit... Pour le moment, elle devait juste ce concentrer sur ses recherches et sur cette psy dont Henry lui avait parlé. 

Elle ralluma son PC et chercha l'adresse de la psy. Le docteur Johanna Donovan, elle nota l'adresse sur un papier et s'y rendit, seule. Rick et TC tentait de suivre leurs propres pistes et tout était bon à prendre s'ils voulaient le retrouver. 

Une fois sur place, elle entra dans le bâtiment. Les noms des médecins se trouvaient sur le mur et le docteur Donovan se trouvait au quatrième étage. Elle y monta sans attendre, grimpant les escaliers au plus vite. Son bureau se trouvait juste en face de la porte des escaliers et elle n'attendit pas avant d'y entrer. Se fichant si elle avait un patient en ce moment. Elle referma la porte et vit cette femme, assise sur son fauteuil, notant quelque chose sur un cahier. Elle se leva, demandant qui était sa visiteuse. 

\- Juliet Higgins, je dois vous parler de Thomas Magnum. 

Elle vit la psychiatre se tendre, celle-ci se tourna et fit semblant de ranger quelques papiers. 

\- Je ne peux pas vous parler d'un patient. 

Juliet contourna le bureau et se figea devant elle. 

\- Il a disparu... Depuis plus de deux jours. Alors, vous allez me dire tout ce que vous savez !

\- Je ne peux pas !

Elle était effrayée, Juliet pouvait le voir. Elle tenta de se calmer, même si ce n'était pas évident. 

\- Vous le devez... Si vous avez des informations concernant la sécurité d'un patient, le secret médical ne tient pas et vous le savez. 

Le médecin ferma les yeux et secoua la tête. 

\- Dites-moi ce que vous savez !

\- Ils ont menacé mon frère ! Je ne peux pas !

Alors, c'était ça... Cette femme n'était pas celle qui inquiétait Magnum, non, elle était tout autant menacée que cette personne qui comptait pour lui, mais Juliet s'en moquait. 

\- Si j'étais vous... Ce serait le dernier de mes soucis... Parce que croyez-moi... Si vous ne me dites pas, tout ce que vous savez, votre vie deviendra un enfer. 

La psy pouvait voir qu'elle était sérieuse, elle soupira et se dit que de toute façon, elle n'avait rien à perdre. 

\- Thomas a commencé à venir me parler, car il perdait confiance en lui, il faisait des cauchemars et au vu de ce qu'il a vécu, c'est normal...

Elle se réinstalla dans son fauteuil. 

\- Petit à petit, il a commencé à me parler de ses proches et d'une personne à laquelle il tient...

Higgins hocha la tête, attendant qu'elle continue. 

\- Je filme toujours mes séances et ces types ont dû hacker ma caméra, car ils ont su qu'il tenait à cette personne... Ils m'ont poussé à lui faire dire de qui il s'agissait, sinon, il s'en prendrait à mon frère. 

Elle fouilla dans son tiroir et en sorti une clé USB. 

\- Il m'a fallut trois séances supplémentaires pour qu'il me dise de qui il s'agissait... 

Elle lui tendit la clé en soupirant. 

\- Qui est-ce ? 

\- Vous. 

Son cœur se mit à battre plus fort sous le coup de cette annonce, était-ce la vérité ? Elle ne le savait pas, mais elle prit la clé entre ses doigts et la regarda de longues secondes. Elle leva les yeux vers la Psy qui ne savait pas quoi ajouter, elle se leva et quitta son bureau en trombe, profitant d'un moment de faiblesse de Juliet qui ne savait toujours pas quoi faire.


	3. chapitre 03

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les recherches continuent et Higgins en apprend davantage...

Higgins était rentrée à la propriété, elle faisait les cent pas devant son ordinateur, la clé USB entre les mains, les paroles de la Psychiatre résonnant toujours dans sa tête. Magnum l'aimait... Elle avait du mal à croire ce qu'elle lui avait dit, mais ne parvenait pas à douter de ses paroles. Pourquoi lui aurait-elle menti ? 

Elle soupira, s'installa sur son fauteuil, brancha la clé et alluma son PC. Elle devait en avoir le cœur net. Si la psy lui avait dit la vérité, elle devait le savoir... Même si elle ignorait ce qu'elle ferait si Magnum l'aimait de cette façon. Sur la clé, il y avait plusieurs vidéos, datées. Juliet cliqua sur la dernière, sans doute celle qui l'intéresserait le plus, celle qui lui donnerait ses réponses. 

Magnum apparut à l'écran. Il était assis sur le divan de la psychiatre. Juliet sourit, il avait l'air comme d'habitude, sûr de lui et elle se rendit compte que cet homme lui manquait, son rire, ses pics, ses plaisanteries... Tout lui manquait et elle détestait ça. 

\- Vous avez réfléchi à ce que je vous ai dit ? 

\- Je ne lui dirai pas ! Jamais. 

Son cœur se serra à ce qu'il disait. 

\- Pour quelle raison ? 

Il soupira et sembla réfléchir. Le silence perdura pendant de longues secondes. 

\- Je l'aime... Ok ? Mais j'aime aussi ce qu'on vit, notre amitié... Je ne veux pas risquer de perdre ça en lui disant ce que je ressens, sachant que ce n'est pas son cas. 

\- Et comment vous le savez ? 

Il sourit et Juliet adorait ce sourire... 

\- Je la connais. Mais vous savez... Ce n'est pas grave. Je me contente de ça et tout va bien. 

\- Donc vous préférez ne rien dire. 

Magnum soupira et baissa les yeux. 

\- Ça va faire trois semaines que j'ai pris conscience de mes sentiments pour elle. Le plus dur, c'est de ne pas lui montrer. Mais on passait déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble avant et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. 

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. 

\- Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je me tais et tout va bien. 

\- Ok, je peux comprendre... Mais vous savez, vous finirez par en souffrir. 

Magnum lui fit un sourire. 

\- Ce n'est pas grave... Je peux vivre avec ça. J'ai l'habitude de souffrir... Même si je dois dire que ces dernières années, j'allais bien mieux. 

Le cœur de Juliet se serra davantage. Magnum ouvrait son cœur à cette inconnue, elle n'aurait jamais cru ça de lui et pire que tout... Il préférait souffrir que de parler... Et il lui semblait normal de souffrir de la sorte. 

\- Vous devez vraiment l'aimer... Si vous préférez souffrir de ne pas lui parler... Plutôt que de la perdre. 

Il sourit et hocha la tête. 

\- Vous ne m'avez pas dit son nom... À cette femme.

Elle le vit sourire et s'enfoncer un peu plus dans le fauteuil. 

\- Juliet Higgins... 

La vidéo s'arrêta à ce moment-là. Juliet posa ses mains sur sa bouche, surprise par cette déclaration. Il l'aimait, cet homme l'aimait malgré leurs disputes, malgré leurs désaccord. Il l'aimait. Que devait-elle penser ? Que devrait-elle lui dire quand ils l'auraient retrouvé ? Elle secoua la tête, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. Elle devait se concentrer sur ses recherches. 

Elle regarda les autres séances de Magnum, s'en voulant de fouiner dans sa vie de la sorte, mais elle devait trouver des réponses, elle en avait besoin. Elle arrêta à la vidéo où il avouait à sa psy qu'il prenait conscience de sentiments bien plus fort pour une personne proche de lui, sans dire de qui il s'agissait. 

Puis, un détail lui revint. Ils l'avaient menacée elle, parce qu'il l'aimait et s'il avait disparu, c'était sans doute pour la protéger. Magnum les avait rejoint afin d'être sûr qu'elle serait en sécurité, sinon une personne la surveillait et pouvait la tuer. Il avait fait ça... Pour elle. Pour la protéger et faire en sorte qu'elle aille bien... Elle eut un pincement au cœur de savoir qu'il l'aimait au point de faire tout ça. Mais elle ne pouvait pas y penser pour le moment. Elle devait réfléchir à sa conversation avec le docteur Donovan. Elle devait lui avoir donné plus d'indice sans le vouloir. 

Juliet se leva et commença à marcher dans le jardin, réfléchissant. La psychiatre avait dit qu'elle avait mis trois séances pour lui faire avouer qui Magnum aimait, donc trois semaines. Elle tenta de trouver qui était entré dans sa vie à ce moment là et elle stoppa net. 

Paul !

Elle ne voyait que lui, il était le seul homme assez proche d'elle ces derniers temps. Ils s'étaient rencontrés le lendemain du jour où Magnum avait avoué aimer une personne proche de lui... Cet enfoiré s'était servi d'elle et Higgins était ravie de ne pas avoir trop loin avec lui. Heureusement qu'elle n'était pas tombée amoureuse de lui et qu'elle avait prévu de le laisser tomber le soir même... Avant que toute cette histoire ne commence. 

Paul était apparu du jour au lendemain, lors de son jogging matinal et l'avait invité un peu trop rapidement à son goût, mais il était sexy et beau parleur, elle s'était laissée tenter. 

Juliet voulait le faire souffrir, mais elle ne pouvait pas... Il s'était servi d'elle et elle allait faire de même. 

Higgins reçut un appel et décrocha en voyant le nom de son ami Henry. 

\- Oui ? 

\- Je t'ai donné l'accès aux satellites le temps que tu retrouves ton ami. 

Elle soupira de soulagement. 

\- Merci... 

\- De rien et tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir revenir ? 

Higgins émit un petit rire. 

\- Certaine, j'ai tout ce qu'il me faut ici... 

\- Ok... J'aurais tenté. 

Elle ne pouvait pas partir, pas maintenant qu'elle connaissait la vérité. Elle ignorait ce que ça voulait dire pour elle et encore moins si elle voulait que ça veuille dire quelque chose. Mais elle ne voulait pas laisser ça de côté, elle n'en avait pas la force... Elle aurait très bien pu oublier ce que Magnum avait dit à sa psy, oublier ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. 

Certes, Higgins était surprise, mais contrairement à ce qu'elle aurait pu penser... Elle n'était pas mal à l'aise avec cette idée et n'arrivait pas à savoir pourquoi. 

Juliet n'attendit pas et se connecta au serveur afin de localiser Paul, elle était persuadée que ce gars était derrière tout ça, en tout cas, il était l'un des homme d'Ivan et elle allait lui faire payer ce qu'ils tentaient de faire à Magnum. 

Elle lança la recherche, voulant savoir où se trouvait Paul, l'appeler et vérifier qu'il était bien où il disait afin de le confronter, s'il mentait, elle demanderait de l'aide à Rick et TC afin qu'ils se rendent sur place. 

Une fois localisée, elle prit son portable, inspira un bon coup, ne voulant pas se trahir. Elle appuya sur le contact et se força à sourire en entendant sa voix. 

\- Hé Paul... Désolée de ne pas t'avoir rappelé plus tôt... J'ai eu quelques soucis. 

\- Rien de grave j'espère ?

Elle serra le poings, luttant contre l'envie de lui parler. 

\- Non, non... Rien de sérieux, tout est réglé... 

Non, rien était réglé et elle voulait que ça le soit, elle voulait voir Magnum entrer dans le salon, son habituel sourire aux lèvres, lui dire que tout allait bien. 

Mais elle savait que ça n'arriverait pas. 

\- Tant mieux. 

Elle desserra son poing, sentant ses phalanges qui commençaient à la faire souffrir. 

\- Tu veux qu'on se voit ? 

Elle n'osait pas y croire... Ils avaient Magnum et cet enfoiré osait lui demander s'ils voulaient continuer de se voir. Elle devait jouer le jeu... Pour lui. 

\- Oui, bien sûr... Je peux te rejoindre si tu veux. 

\- Pas de soucis, je suis au café Kope, tu sais où c'est ?

\- Oui, je vois très bien. 

Selon son ordinateur, Paul était bien à ce café. Elle se disait que c'était dommage, que s'il mentait, elle aurait pu plus vite retrouver Magnum. Mais elle devait prendre son mal en patience. 

Elle reprit la voiture et prit la route du café sachant très bien ce qu'elle allait faire. 

Quand Higgins arriva sur place, elle vit Paul qui était assis, au téléphone, une tasse de café devant lui. Elle vint s'installer devant lui, sans un bonjour, rien... Sa colère montait en elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était pointer son arme sur lui et lui faire cracher où était Magnum. 

\- Salut Paul... 

\- Hey, tu as fait vite. 

Elle ne dit rien, en ayant marre de ce petit jeu. 

\- Ça suffit... Je veux savoir où il est. Maintenant.

Elle vit le sourire de Paul disparaître, il baissa les yeux avant de se rapprocher et de se pencher vers elle. 

\- Je me doutais que tu finirais par découvrir la vérité, tu es maligne... Mais je ne te dirais rien. 

Il se recula sur sa chaise. 

\- Je te conseille de ne pas bouger, il y a un gars qui te vise non loin de là. Je savais que tu ne mettrais pas longtemps à découvrir qui j'étais. 

\- Où est-il ? 

\- Quelque part... 

Son ventre se serra, elle avait besoin de plus de détails, elle devait savoir s'il allait bien. 

\- Il va bien ? 

Paul sourit. 

\- Il est vivant... Mais de là à dire qu'il va bien... Je te mentirai. 

Il était en vie... Juliet sentit son cœur se serrer, mais de joie cette fois, Magnum allait bien, il était en vie et elle parviendrait à le retrouver. Elle le devait. 

\- Pourquoi toute cette mise en scène ?

\- Parce qu'il le fallait... On devait connaître son point faible... Ivan se doutait que c'était toi, mais il n'était pas certain, alors il m'a envoyé. 

\- J'ai été stupide... 

Paul sourit de nouveau. 

\- Mon regret, c'est qu'on n'ai pas été plus loin... J'y ai cru quand on s'est embrassé, mais tu m'as repoussé... Quel dommage.

Higgins sentit un frisson remonter le long de sa colonne... Du dégoût... Imaginer cet homme la toucher de la sorte... Non, c'était impossible. 

\- J'ai dit à Magnum qu'on avait couché ensemble... Tu aurais vu sa tête. 

Elle imaginait ce qu'il avait pu ressentir, imaginer la personne que l'on aime avec une autre personne, ça devait être horrible... Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais se retint de les verser. 

\- Et je me demande si tu ne ressens pas la même chose pour lui... En tout cas vu ton regard en ce moment... 

Higgins ne répondit pas, pourquoi ? Cet homme ne méritait pas de savoir. Mais savoir quoi ? Juliet l'ignorait... Elle était perdue. 

\- Enfin bref... N'essaye pas de me suivre, sinon, il te descend. Et crois-moi... 

Il enfila sa veste tout en la regardant. 

\- N'espère pas le revoir... Quand Ivan aura ce qu'il veut... Il n'aura aucune raison de le garder en vie. 

Higgins voulait le tuer, sans attendre, se fichant des témoins, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle avait maintenant la preuve qu'il était un pion derrière l'enlèvement de Magnum et elle devait s'en servir afin de le retrouver. 

Elle rentra à la propriété une heure plus tard, Rick et TC étaient là, ils l'attendaient avec impatience. Ils n'attendirent pas avant de lui dire qu'ils n'avaient trouvé aucune piste. Juliet pouvait voir qu'ils étaient inquiets et déprimés. La jeune femme tenta de masquer son angoisse, elle ne pouvait pas les inquiéter encore plus. 

\- Dites-moi que vous avez quelque chose...

\- Oui, j'ai une piste. 

Elle leur expliqua toute l'histoire, omettant volontairement ce que Magnum ressentait pour elle. Ça ne les regardait pas, pas pour le moment, peut-être plus tard, mais elle avait déjà du mal à mettre des mots sur cette histoire, si Rick et TC s'en mêlaient, elle serait envahie de questions et de doutes et elle avait bien assez en elle sans que ses amis en rajoutent. 

\- Ils ont menacé une personne pour le forcer à les suivre ?

\- Oui... 

\- Vous savez qui c'est ? 

\- Non. 

Elle avait répondu un peu vite, mais ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Higgins ne leur parla pas de Paul, elle s'en voulait de s'être aussi facilement laissée approcher par cet homme qui était en partie responsable de la disparition de Magnum. Et puis, il y avait ce que Paul lui avait dit... Il avait dit à Magnum qu'ils avaient couché ensemble et elle refusait qu'il le croit... Elle rétablirait la vérité... Elle n'avait aucune raison de le faire... Sauf peut-être son irrépressible envie de ne pas le voir souffrir.


	4. chapitre 04

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des révélations personnelles entrent en jeu... Et une piste que peut mener à leur but.

Deux jours... Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils tentaient de trouver des signes d'Ivan, de Paul ou de l'un des types qui l'avait enlevé, mais rien... Rick et TC commençaient à perdre patience, à s'emporter pour un rien. L'inquiétude prenait le contrôle sur eux et personne ne parvenait à les calmer. Katsumoto tentait lui aussi de le retrouver, mais pour le moment, il n'avait aucune piste...

Higgins tentait de garder son calme afin de ne pas accentuer la tension qui régnait... Mais elle était inquiète elle aussi, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Elle avait contacté Henry, lui demandant de l'aider encore à trouver des pistes, il avait accepté sachant que son amie ferait tout pour cet homme auquel elle tenait sans vraiment s'en rendre compte. 

Elle se frotta les yeux, n'ayant pas dormi depuis deux jours, elle commençait à faiblir. 

Rick fit signe à TC, les deux amis se regardèrent, désolés de ne pas avoir vu que leur amie luttait de toutes ses forces afin de retrouver Magnum. Le pilote s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule. 

\- Allez dormir un peu... 

\- Non ça va... 

Rick s'approcha. 

\- TC a raison... Vous avez besoin de vous reposer. On vous prévient si on a quoi que ce soit. 

Elle soupira et hocha la tête... Higgins était épuisée et si elle voulait le retrouver, elle savait qu'elle devait avoir toute son énergie. 

Juliet se rendit dans sa chambre, retira ses chaussures et son pantalon et se glissa sous la couverture. Le sommeil tarda à venir malgré sa fatigue persistante, elle ne cessait de penser à Magnum, enfermé dans un endroit qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, seul, sans doute blessé et elle espérait qu'il aille bien malgré tout. 

Elle s'était déjà inquiétée pour lui à plusieurs reprises, mais pas à ce point... Pas au point de ne pas dormir, de ne pas sentir cette inquiétude grandissante à chaque seconde compresser son cœur de cette façon. Elle avait peur de comprendre ce qui se passait et tentait de ne pas y penser... Mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. 

À chaque seconde elle pensait à Magnum qui avait tout fait afin de la protéger, cet homme qui l'aimait au point de sacrifier sa vie. C'était au-dessus de ce tout ce qu'elle pensait, au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait déjà ressenti et ça l'effrayait. Son cœur se compressait à chaque battement, elle avait la sensation de ne pas pouvoir reprendre d'air. 

Les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et le sommeil finit par la gagner. 

Malheureusement, elle se réveilla en sursaut trois heures plus tard, le corps en sueur, les larmes coulant encore sur ses joues. Elle les essuya et regarda son réveil. Trois heures de sommeil, ça ne suffirait pas, mais c'était déjà ça... Elle refusait de fermer de nouveau les yeux et de se retrouver avec cette image devant elle... 

Dans son cauchemar, Katsumoto l'avait appelée pour identifier un corps... Et c'était lui. Allongé sur une table d'autopsie, une balle dans la tête... Elle s'était réveillée en sursaut, soulagée que ce soit un rêve et elle avait compris... Cette peur, cette angoisse, sa peine de le savoir loin d'ici... Ce n'était pas que de l'inquiétude pour un ami... Non... C'était de l'inquiétude pour l'homme qu'elle aimait plus que tout. 

Elle se redressa, quitta son lit et se dirigea vers sa commode, elle prit de nouvelles affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Avant d'y entrer, elle s'arrêta devant la photo de Richard, elle sourit et la prit entre ses mains. 

\- Je sais que c'est ce que tu voudrais pour moi... 

Elle caressa la photo de ses doigts. 

\- Je suis tombée amoureuse d'un autre homme Richard et je dois le retrouver pour le lui dire. 

Elle sourit de nouveau. 

\- Je pense que je le sais inconsciement depuis un moment... Mais j'ai lutté contre ces sentiments... Pour toi... À cause de toi. 

Higgins soupira. 

\- Mais je ne peux plus... Il a disparu depuis cinq jours et j'ai l'impression qu'il me manque une partie de moi. 

Elle caressa de nouveau le visage de Richard. 

\- Je t'ai aimé et je pense qu'une partie de moi t'aimera toujours... Mais il est temps pour moi d'avancer... Avec lui. 

Elle sourit et soupira de nouveau. 

\- Je dois le retrouver Richard... Je l'aime et il a fallut qu'il disparaisse pour que je m'en rende compte... J'ai besoin de lui. 

Higgins ferma les yeux et essuya une larme qui avait coulé. 

\- Je ne suis même pas désolée que ça arrive... Je pense que ça veut dire que je suis prête à avancer pour de bon. 

Elle reposa la photo sur le meuble et s'engouffra dans la cabine de douche, elle laissa l'eau couler sur son corps un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Je vais te retrouver, je te le promets... 

Higgins resta sous la douche un long moment, elle avait besoin de mettre ses idées en place et de se détendre. 

Elle se sentait bien plus légère, comme si mettre un mot sur ce qu'elle ressentait aussi intensément depuis des jours la soulageait. Elle l'aimait et ne voulait plus se mentir. Juliet se surprit à sourire, elle allait le retrouver et le ramener. 

Elle sortit de la douche, s'essuya et enfila ses vêtements. Juliet se regarda dans le miroir et malgré les légère cernes sous ses yeux, elle se sentait bien mieux. 

\- On te retrouvera. Je le sais. 

\- Higgins !

Rick. Elle quitta sa chambre et descendit dans le salon. Rick tenait son portable à la main.

\- C'est Henry. 

Elle prit le portable, décrocha et le colla à son oreille. 

\- Oui Henry ? 

\- Il est malin cet Ivan... Mais pas autant que nous. 

Juliet sentit un brin d'espoir l'envahir. 

\- Vous l'avez retrouvé ? 

\- Oui... 

Elle hocha la tête et vit le soulagement sur le visage de Rick et TC. 

\- Où est-il ?

Elle entendit des bruits à l'autre bout du fil. 

\- Dans un ancien bunker près de la plage. Je t'envoie les coordonnées.

Elle les reçut aussitôt, les donna à Rick et TC qui prévinrent Katsumoto, celui-ci leur avait demandé de le prévenir, il voulait les aider et serait là pour les soutenir s'ils avaient recours à leurs armes. 

Higgins les regarda s'éloigner, le cœur léger. 

\- Merci Henry... Merci... 

\- De rien... Soit prudente surtout. 

Elle sourit. 

\- Oui... Et tu avais raison... Je suis bien plus impliquée que je n'ai voulu te le faire croire... 

Elle marqua un temps de silence. 

\- Je ne voulais même pas m'en rendre compte au début... 

\- Je comprends... Fait attention à toi et j'espère qu'il va bien. 

Elle raccrocha, son cœur battant au plus vite. Il devait aller bien, il le fallait. Juliet n'imaginait même pas une autre fin possible. Thomas Magnum devait être envie... Elle devait le retrouver et lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait. 

Ils montèrent tous les trois en voiture, décidés à mettre fin à tout ça. Ils devaient retrouver Magnum, le ramener en sécurité. 

\- Gordon nous demande de l'attendre... Il arrive avec une équipe. 

Higgins voulait foncer, sans attendre, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, elle devait mettre toutes les chances du côté de Magnum afin de s'assurer qu'il sortirait de là au plus vite. 

Une fois sur place, Higgins fut rassurée de voir Katsumoto déjà présent, descendant de sa voiture avec des agents de police, une camionnette du Swat se trouvant là également. 

\- Vous êtes sûrs qu'il est là ? 

\- Non... Mais on a pas de raison de douter. 

\- Bien... 

Il allait ajouter quelque chose, mais Rick le devança. 

\- Si vous pensez qu'on va rester là à attendre... 

\- Je m'en doutais... Mais... 

TC intervint. 

\- Pas de mais, on le sort de là. 

Katsumoto soupira et les suivit. Il n'y avait qu'une entrée, la porte étant ouverte, ils n'eurent pas de mal à y entrer. Ils décidèrent de se séparer afin de couvrir plus de terrain. Rick était accompagné de deux agents, TC d'un seul et de Gordon et Juliet de deux agents. Elle aurait voulu être seule afin de ne pas être gênée, mais elle n'avait pas le choix. 

Elle entendit un premier coup de feu, sans doute l'un des gars. Elle poursuivit sa route, cherchant à déloger les hommes d'Ivan et retrouver Magnum. 

Higgins marcha pendant quelques minutes avant d'entendre un coup de feu venant de derrière elle, elle se tourna, un agent était à terre, il ne bougeait plus. Etait-il mort ? Elle ne pouvait pas le dire. L'autre agent pointa son arme sur le tireur, mais reçu une balle dans la jambe et s'écroula. 

\- Salut ma belle. 

Paul, il était là, juste devant elle. 

\- J'ai du mal à croire que tu nous ai retrouvé. 

\- Où est-il ?!

\- Pas loin... Mais c'est un coriace tu sais... 

Elle se prépara à tirer, il ne lui avait pas répondu. 

\- Je te jure que je vais tirer Paul, dis-moi où il est !

Il soupira. 

\- Tu sais qu'Ivan est bien plus patient que moi... S'il m'avait écouté ton Magnum serait mort depuis deux jours au moins. 

Juliet serra l'arme de ses mains. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui veut ? 

\- Les coordonnées d'armes nucléaires. 

Elle fronça les sourcils, sans comprendre. 

\- Pourquoi croit-il que Magnum les connaît ?

\- Il a travaillé sur cette mission il y a quelques années... Mais ce crétin s'obstine à nous dire qu'il ne sait rien. 

Même s'il avait su, Magnum n'aurait jamais révélé la localisation de ces armes à Ivan. 

\- Conduis-moi à lui.

Paul leva les mains et passa près d'elle. Ils firent quelques mètres avant d'arriver devant une porte, fermée avec un cadenas. 

\- Ouvre !

\- Je n'ai pas la clé. 

Juliet regarda autour d'elle et remarqua une boîte en plastique avec des seringues dedans. Elle s'en approcha et regarda de quoi il s'agissait et quand elle le vit, son cœur se serra. Elle connaissait le produit présent dans ces seringues... Et s'ils avaient fait subir ça à Magnum... Il devait avoir souffert le martyr pendant des jours... 

Paul profita d'un instant où elle ne le regardait pas, pour tenter de la désarmer, mais elle avait de bons réflexes et parvint à l'éviter avant de lui tirer une balle en plein coeur. 

Sans remords.


	5. Chapitre 05

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les retrouvailles, enfin... Mais dans quel état est-il ?

Higgins regarda le corps de Paul s'écrouler au sol avant de se tourner vers la porte, elle tira sur le cadenas qui sauta dans un bruit métallique. Elle ouvrit ensuite la porte, sachant qu'il était là... Il devait être là.

Elle entra dans la pièce, le cœur serré et battant à se rompre. Elle avait peur... 

La pièce était sombre, elle toucha le mur quelques secondes avant de trouver un interrupteur, elle l'actionna et la lumière s'alluma. La pièce était pratiquement vide, un matelas se trouvait là, à même le sol et une table se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Et il était là... 

Au sol, recroquevillé sur lui-même, les yeux fermés, les cheveux trempés.

Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle aurait juré qu'il était mort et refusait d'avancer davantage... Refusant de ne pas le voir bouger, de ne pas l'entendre respirer. Elle refusait de l'avoir perdu. 

\- Magnum ?

Elle le vit sursauter, il était en vie. Son cœur se gonfla de joie, elle s'approcha de deux pas, mais Magnum se redressa et mit une main en avant, comme s'il voulait la repousser. 

\- Non... Non... Ça suffit les hallucinations... Arrêtez ces injections... Pitié... 

Higgins eut le cœur brisé de l'entendre comme ça, Thomas Magnum qui suppliait... Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé, en tout cas pas devant elle. Il recula contre le mur et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement, évitant de l'effrayer. Ce sérum qu'on lui avait injecté... Etait pire qu'une torture. 

\- Je n'ai pas la réponse à ce que vous voulez... Arrêtez... Tuez-moi... Je n'en peux plus. 

Ils l'avaient brisé, il ne ressemblait pas au Thomas Magnum qu'elle connaissait. Il venait de demander à ses ravisseurs de le tuer. Higgins voulait juste le prendre dans ses bras, lui dire que tout allait bien et qu'elle était là. Elle s'approcha de plus en plus, arrivant juste devant lui, elle posa ses mains sur ses bras, mais il se recula. Il était brûlant de fièvre et elle ne savait pas comment l'aider. 

\- Je suis là... Pour de bon cette fois. Ce n'est pas un rêve. 

Elle tenta de l'approcher de nouveau et cette fois, il la laissa faire, elle sentit ses muscles se crisper et se rapprocha un peu plus de lui. Ce sérum donnait des hallucinations en fonction de ce qu'on disait à la victime... Si on lui disait que ses parents étaient là, on les voyait... Combien de fois lui avait-on dit qu'elle était là, à ses côtés ? Elle l'ignorait, mais maintenant, elle était là, près de lui, touchant ses bras. 

\- Je t'ai retrouvé... 

Elle accentua sur le tutoiement, elle ne l'avait jamais fait avant, mais il avait besoin d'être rassuré et sachant ce qu'elle avait appris et ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, elle voulait être de plus en plus proche de lui. 

\- Higgins... 

\- Oui...

Il ferma les yeux, son esprit était embrouillé, mais il se souvenait que ses tortionnaires lui avaient dit qu'elle savait ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Mais il était trop faible pour faire semblant et toujours sous le coup de ce foutu sérum. 

\- Vous savez...

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de poser une main sur son visage. 

\- Chut... On en parlera plus tard. 

Magnum secoua la tête, soupira et se recula contre le mur. 

\- J'hallucine encore... Higgins m'aurait rembarré...

Il ouvrit les yeux. 

\- Arrêtez... Je n'en peux plus... 

Son cœur était de plus en plus serré, elle espérait ces retrouvailles depuis des jours, mais il ne semblait pas comprendre qu'elle était vraiment là. Higgins ne pouvait pas le laisser s'enfoncer dans son mal-être. Elle posa de nouveau une main sur sa joue et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle aurait voulut attendre qu'il aille mieux, elle lui aurait parlé, avouant qu'elle l'aimait de la même façon que lui... Mais, le voir comme ça, aussi loin d'elle, alors qu'il était aussi proche... C'était au-dessus de ses forces. Higgins le sentit réagir légèrement, ses lèvres bougeant doucement contre les siennes. Elle résista à l'envie d'accentuer le baiser, mais elle ne le pouvait pas, il était faible et loin d'être lui-même. 

Elle se retira et croisa son regard surpris. 

\- Je sais que tu ne vas pas bien... Mais il faut que tu comprennes que je suis là.

Il leva une main et caressa sa joue, elle était là... 

\- Tu es là... 

Elle lui sourit et hocha la tête avant de l'embrasser de nouveau, cette fois plus pour elle que pour lui. Le premier baiser avait duré quelques secondes, mais il lui avait donné envie de plus... Magnum était tendu dans ses bras, mais répondit à son baiser durant une poignée de seconde avant de perdre connaissance. Juliet paniqua, il était inerte dans ses bras. Elle prit son pouls et fut rassuré en le sentant sous ses doigts. Elle posa un baiser sur son front et grimaça en voyant qu'il était brûlant de fièvre. 

\- Tu es brûlant... 

\- Higgins !

Rick et TC, elle soupira de soulagement et les appela. Ils étaient là et avec leur aide, ils pourraient le conduire à l'hôpital au plus vite. 

\- Par ici !

Ils arrivèrent assez vite et virent leur ami inconscient dans les bras de leur amie. 

\- Il est brûlant de fièvre et sous l'emprise d'un puissant hallucinogène... 

\- J'appelle une ambulance. 

Katsumoto prit son portable et appela les secours. Rick et TC soulevèrent Magnum et le conduisirent à l'extérieur, Higgins aurait voulu les aider, mais elle les aurait plus gênés qu'autre chose. 

Une fois Magnum dans l'ambulance, ils se rendirent à l'hôpital, n'ayant qu'une hâte... Savoir comment allait leur ami. 

Ils attendirent dans la salle d'attente pendant près de deux heures, ce temps leur parut interminable. Ils faisaient les cent pas, en silence, ayant peur de dire quoi que ce soit. Certes, ils avaient retrouvé Magnum, mais ils ne savaient pas comment il allait, ni s'il allait s'en sortir. 

Une femme médecin arriva et s'approcha d'eux. 

\- Vous êtes là pour Thomas Magnum ? 

Rick se leva en premier. 

\- Oui, il va bien ? 

Elle soupira. 

\- Ses blessures sont superficielles, il a une côte cassée, une légère commotion cérébrale et est fortement déshydraté. 

Higgins était rassurée, il allait bien et elle pouvait voir que tout le monde était dans le même état qu'elle. 

\- Par contre, son esprit... Il a été drogué, avec d'assez fortes doses d'un hallucinogène... Il risque de perdre pied pendant un long moment. 

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? 

\- Les drogues qu'ils lui ont injectées... Lui ont montré des choses qui n'existent pas... Il peut croire qu'il hallucine pendant encore un long moment. 

Higgins baissa les yeux, comprenant ce qu'elle voulait dire. Tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était rentrer dans cette chambre, aller le voir et le serrer contre elle, lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était là et que s'il avait encore des hallucinations, il pouvait compter sur elle. 

\- On peut le voir ? 

\- Une personne à la fois... 

Juliet dû attendre une heure de plus avant de pouvoir aller le voir, Rick et TC y avaient été avant elle. Elle ne voulait pas leur dire de suite ce qu'il y avait entre eux alors que rien n'était clair. Est-ce qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux ? Elle l'ignorait, mais elle le voulait, plus que tout. Elle ne voulait pas que leurs deux baisers échangés soient les derniers. 

Elle ouvrit la porte et sourit en le voyant allongé, il avait retrouvé des couleurs. Elle s'approcha de lui et vint lui prendre la main, elle voulait être là à son réveil. Une perfusion était placée dans son bras. Elle posa un baiser sur la main qu'elle tenait. 

Juliet attendit un long moment, assise sur le rebord du lit, tenant sa main, attendant qu'il se réveille. 

Magnum ouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard, il battit des paupières plusieurs fois, s'adaptant à la lumière. Higgins sourit et caressa sa joue avec tendresse.

\- Hey... 

Magnum tourna la tête vers elle, fronça les sourcils et tenta de repousser sa main, ça ne pouvait pas être réel... Combien de fois avait-il cru être sauvé ? Il ne le savait plus et ne voulait plus y croire. Juliet sentit son cœur se briser davantage, mais elle comprenait. Elle reposa sa main sur la joue de Magnum et se pencha afin de déposer un baiser sur son front. 

\- Calme-toi... Je suis là.

\- Non... C'est encore...

Elle s'empressa de le contredire. 

\- Non, pas cette fois, je te le promets. 

Il ne semblait pas y croire. 

\- Concentre-toi juste un peu... Tu verras que tout est réel cette fois. 

Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la main posée sur sa joue, sur le souffle d'Higgins qui caressait son front. Il était persuadé d'avoir halluciné ce qui s'était passé dans sa cellule juste avant, mais... Et si c'était réel ? Ce baiser qu'ils avaient échangé, était-ce la réalité ? Il ouvrit les yeux et plongea son regard dans le sien. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Higgins s'inquiétait, elle savait qu'il était perdu, mais ignorait comment l'aider à comprendre que tout était fini. Par contre, ce que Magnum remarquait, c'est qu'elle le tutoyait depuis son réveil et dans sa prison aussi, de ce qu'il se souvenait, dans ses hallucinations, elle le vouvoyait toujours. Il soupira et resta concentré sur sa main qui continuait de le caresser. 

\- Je me demande ce qui est réel ou pas... Tout est encore embrouillé. 

Higgins sourit, retira sa main de sa joue et prit celle de Magnum avant de la caresser de son pouce. 

\- Je sais, ce ne doit pas être facile... Mais je te promets que je suis là. 

Il hocha la tête, ferma les yeux et repensa au baiser échangé, espérant que ce ne soit pas une hallucination. 

\- Ce qui s'est passé... C'était réel ? 

\- Oui, ça l'était. 

Il ferma les yeux de nouveau, se sentant de nouveau dériver vers le sommeil. 

\- C'était génial... 

Magnum ne rajouta rien de plus et Juliet reçut un coup au cœur, se disant qu'il devait se demander si elle n'avait pas fait ça que pour le faire atterrir et que ça ne voulait rien dire d'autre. 

Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser croire ça. Higgins lâcha sa main et retira ses chaussures, Magnum ouvrit les yeux, essayant de comprendre ce qu'elle voulait faire. Juliet souleva le drap et s'allongea à ses côtés, posant sa tête contre sa poitrine, soulagée de voir que sa fièvre avait baissée. 

\- Comme ça, à ton réveil, tu sauras que ce n'était ni un rêve, ni une hallucination. 

Il posa son bras sur son épaule et ferma les yeux, sans chercher à combattre le sommeil qui s'emparait de lui. Elle était là, dans ses bras et semblait déterminée à rester près de lui. Il n'hésita pas et la serra contre lui, refusant de la laisser partir, en tout cas, pour le moment. 

Higgins le sentit s'endormir, son cœur battait sous son oreille, sa respiration se calma. Elle sourit et ferma les yeux, sachant qu'elle devrait lui parler quand il irait mieux, mais à cet instant, tout ce qui comptait c'était qu'elle soit là pour lui et qu'elle lui fasse comprendre que ce qu'elle ressentait était tout ce qui avait de réel.


	6. Chapter 06

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les débuts de ma convalescence...

Quand Rick et TC arrivèrent le lendemain matin, ils étaient tous les deux bien plus reposés que la veille, rassurés de savoir que leur ami était entre de bonnes mains. Katsumoto avait arrêté les hommes d'Ivan et ce dernier était parvenu à s'enfuir avant que sa voiture ne se fasse percuter par un camion... Il était mort sur le coup. Au moins, ils étaient débarrassés de cet enfoiré. 

\- J'espère que la nuit n'a pas été trop dure pour lui... Parce que crois-moi, il va entendre parler de moi. 

TC se mit à rire, comprenant son ami, lui aussi voulait faire comprendre à leur ami qu'il avait été inconscient de se lancer là-dedans seul... Si Ivan menaçait une personne qu'il aimait, ils l'auraient protégé du mieux qu'ils pouvaient. 

\- Je comprends pourquoi il a fait ça... Mais je lui en veux... On aurait pu le perdre. 

\- Je sais... 

Rick soupira. Ils s'étaient tellement inquiétés pour lui, plus les jours passaient, plus ils se demandaient si leur ami n'était pas mort. Mais il allait bien. 

TC ouvrit la porte de la chambre, s'apprêta à entrer, mais s'arrêta en voyant leur meilleur ami, dans son lit, tenant Juliet Higgins contre lui. Il ouvrit grand les yeux et se tourna vers Rick qui semblait aussi surpris que lui de voir leurs amis allongés dans le même lit. TC referma la porte en silence. 

\- Ce serait elle ?

Rick secoua la tête. 

\- Non... 

Il fit semblant de réfléchir et secoua la tête. 

\- En même temps... Si c'est bien elle... Ça expliquerait pourquoi il ne nous a rien dit... S'il ne voulait pas qu'elle le sache.

TC réfléchit quelques secondes et ouvrit de nouveau la porte. Il put voir Juliet se rapprocher de leur ami, se blottissant davantage contre lui.

\- En fait, je crois que tu as raison... Regarde-les...

Rick jeta un œil et sourit, ils semblaient plus proches que jamais. 

\- Et tu penses que son enlèvement à permis leur rapprochement ?

TC haussa les sourcils.

\- Aucune idée... On leur demandera plus tard... Mais au moins, il est entre de bonnes mains. 

Ils se sourirent et s'éloignèrent. 

\- Mine de rien... Tu les imaginais ensembles toi ? 

\- Ça m'est arrivé... Je suis sûr que ça peut marcher. 

Ils se tapèrent dans la main et quittèrent l'hôpital. Higgins les appelerait si l'état de leur ami changeait. Ils étaient rassurés, mais se demandant quand même depuis quand ils étaient en couple... Et si tel était le cas. 

Quand Higgins ouvrit les yeux un peu plus tard, elle sentit Magnum près d'elle. Elle se redressa et le regarda durant de longues minutes, sans rien dire. Elle caressa sa joue et voulut se rallonger quand elle entendit la porte s'ouvrir. Elle s'éloigna et s'assit sur le bord du lit, prête à se lever quand elle sentit la main de Thomas attraper son bras. Higgins se tourna, il était éveillé, elle lui sourit, se pencha et posa un baiser sur son front. 

\- Le médecin est là. 

Il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit de nouveau, la jeune femme s'approcha du couple, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle était venue contrôler les constantes de son patient durant la nuit et avait vu la jeune femme allongée près de lui. Elle n'avait pas cherché à la faire partir, sachant que son patient avait besoin de repère.

\- Comment vous vous sentez ? 

\- Confus... 

\- C'est normal, il va falloir un moment à votre organisme pour évacuer toutes les drogues. 

Le médecin se tourna vers Juliet qui ne détachait pas son regard de l'homme allongé dans ce lit. 

\- J'ai besoin de l'examiner, vous pouvez sortir ?

Elle allait acquiescer, mais Thomas la retint par le bras. 

\- Non... 

Il se tourna vers le médecin. 

\- Elle est ma seule constante depuis que j'ai repris mes esprits... Elle reste. 

Il la regarda fixement. 

\- S'il vous plaît. 

Le médecin soupira, mais hocha la tête. Magnum ouvrit sa main et Higgins sut qu'il voulait la tenir. Elle posa sa main dans la sienne et celle de Magnum se referma, enlaçant leurs doigts. Le médecin commença son examen, prit la tension et examina les blessures. Tout ceci se fit en silence, elle remit son stéthoscope autour de son cou et s'adressa à son patient. 

\- Vos blessures guériront d'elles-mêmes d'ici quelques jours. À part les drogues présentes dans votre organisme, vous allez bien. 

\- Et sa commotion ? 

Le médecin regarda Higgins qui semblait inquiète. 

\- Légère, il faut qu'il se repose. 

Elle se tourna vers son patient. 

\- Concernant votre déshydratation. La perfusion aide à la régler. 

\- Merci... 

Elle sourit, vérifia la perfusion et nota quelque chose sur le dossier avant de quitter la chambre. Magnum se laissa retomber sur l'oreiller, sentant le sommeil le gagner de nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit de nouveau avant de voir Ivan juste devant lui, il sursauta et Higgins se rapprocha de lui. 

\- Je suis là... Calme-toi. Tout va bien. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as vu, mais il n'y a que nous ici. 

Elle posa une main sur sa joue et Magnum tourna la tête vers elle. 

\- J'ai vu...

\- Il n'est pas là... Je sais que ça va être difficile... 

Il tourna de nouveau la tête vers l'endroit où il avait vu Ivan, plus personne. Il soupira de soulagement et se détendit. 

\- Il me faisait voir des personnes auxquelles je tiens... Rick, TC... Nuzo... 

Juliet eut un pincement au cœur, Ivan était un bel enfoiré. Magnum avait dû souffrir le martyr de voir son défunt ami... 

\- C'est quand je l'ai vu... Que j'ai su que rien n'était réel... Ivan voulait que je lui donne des coordonnées... 

\- Chut, ne dis rien... Repose-toi. 

Il secoua la tête. 

\- Je sais ce qu'il voulait... Mais j'étais en afganistan à ce moment-là... J'ai été remplacé par quelqu'un d'autre... 

\- Magnum... 

\- Il ne m'a pas cru... Il n'a pas arrêté de m'injecté ce produit... 

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres afin de le faire taire. 

\- Ivan est mort. Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu te trouver plus tôt... 

Il lui fit un petit sourire. 

\- Vous avez fait de votre mieux tous les trois, j'en suis sûr... Et je n'ai pas facilité la tâche... 

\- Non... D'ailleurs... Il va falloir qu'on parle de ça plus tard. 

Juliet caressa sa joue et posa un baiser sur son front. Magnum la regarda faire, un léger sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Mais pour le moment, n'y penses plus. Je suis là. 

Il hocha la tête et se calma progressivement. Higgins était toujours là, à ses côtés depuis qu'ils l'avaient retrouvé et il avait besoin de savoir si tout était réel. 

\- J'ai besoin de savoir... 

Higgins s'assit sur le bord du lit. 

\- Quoi ?

Il ferma les yeux et réfléchit un instant, il se posait la question depuis leur baiser échangé dans sa prison. Il aurait voulut attendre d'avoir l'esprit totalement clair... Mais il avait besoin de savoir où ils en étaient. 

\- Ce qui s'est passé... Est-ce que c'est juste parce que vous étiez inquiète ?

Le vouvoiement. Elle n'aimait pas ça, depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé, elle le tutoyait, voulant accentuer leur rapprochement, lui faire comprendre qu'elle était là et qu'elle ne comptait pas s'éloigner. Mais elle comprenait, son esprit était embrumé. Elle lui sourit et posa un baiser sur sa main. 

\- Non... Enfin oui... 

Elle soupira et se décida à tout dire. Si elle était confuse dans ses paroles, il n'arriverait pas à comprendre. 

\- Quand ta psy m'a avoué, un peu contrainte, je dois l'avouer... Que tu lui avais confié ressentir pour moi plus que ce que tu voulais me montrer... J'ai été surprise... Mais en même temps... Je me suis sentie bien... Soulagée... Sans comprendre pourquoi. 

Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt avant de poursuivre. 

\- J'ai eu l'impression que pour la première fois depuis longtemps, tout avait du sens.

Higgins posa son front contre celui de Thomas.

\- Au fil de nos recherches, je m'inquiétais de plus en plus et j'ai compris que tu représentais bien plus pour moi que ce que je voulais admettre. 

Elle sourit, se redressa un peu afin de voir sa réaction. Il ne disait rien. 

\- Je ne pouvais pas faire semblant que tout ceci n'existait pas... Alors, je me suis jurée de t'en parler dès qu'on se retrouverait. 

Higgins le sentit se détendre, il leva la main et la posa sur la joue de la jeune femme qui ferma les yeux à ce contact. 

\- J'ai une folle envie de t'embrasser... Mais je sens que je m'enfonce encore... 

Elle se mit à rire et posa un délicat baiser sur ses lèvres. 

\- On a tout le temps pour ça. Repose-toi. 

Il ferma les yeux, son esprit s'embruma de nouveau. 

\- Tu restes ?

Il partait, Higgins pouvait le voir, il avait posé cette question les yeux fermés. Elle posa de nouveau un léger baiser sur ses lèvres et approcha sa bouche de son oreille. 

\- Je ne bouge pas... Je te le promets. 

\- Merci... 

Ce dernier mot fut prononcé tout bas. Juliet attendit qu'il soit bien endormi avant de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil et de soupirer. Elle était furieuse et si les types qui s'en étaient pris à lui était toujours en vie, elle se ferait un plaisir de les descendre un par un. Cette drogue qu'il lui avait injectée était semblable à un sérum de vérité. Mais ils n'avaient pas laissé le temps à la première dose de cesser ses effets et avait continué à lui en injecter pendant des jours. Ce qui avait détruit sa réalité. 

Elle le regarda longuement, sentant son cœur se serrer. Elle se leva, s'approcha de lui et s'allongea de nouveau à ses côtés. Higgins avait l'impression que de cette façon, il irait mieux, que Magnum s'accrocherait à elle et qu'il parviendrait à effacer la confusion qui régnait encore dans son esprit.


	7. Chapitre 07

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Des discutions...

Magnum repoussa son plateau repas et fit signe à Juliet de le rejoindre, elle sourit, retira ses chaussures et monta sur le lit. Magnum la laissa s'installer contre son torse et passa un bras autour d'elle. Il se sentait bien, apaisé alors qu'il aurait juré ne jamais connaître cette paix avec elle. Il posa un baiser sur son épaule, Higgins sourit et se laissa davantage aller contre lui. Il était à l'hôpital depuis presque cinq jours et elle ne l'avait pas quitté. Rick et TC étaient venus le voir à plusieurs fois, mais il préférait quand ils étaient seuls. 

Higgins n'avait pas quitté Thomas depuis qu'elle l'avait retrouvé et elle ne le voulait pas. Tout ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était rester près de lui, reposant contre son corps, sentir sa chaleur, entendre les battements de son cœur. Sentir son souffle sur sa peau. Pouvoir le calmer quand ses hallucinations se manifestait, être là pour lui. Elle se colla encore plus contre lui, prenant une main dans la sienne et la porta à ses lèvres. 

\- Quand est-ce que tu t'en es rendue compte ? 

Il sourit et posa un autre baiser sur sa peau avant de se lancer. 

\- Tu te souviens de cette affaire, il y a un mois ? La femme qui nous a engagé pour prouver que son mari la trompait... Mais elle avait tort. 

Elle hocha la tête. Cette femme était persuadée que son mari avait une liaison... Sauf que pour une fois, le mari avait voulu faire les choses correctement. Il comptait la quitter pour une autre, mais n'avait rien tenté avant de le faire. 

\- Il m'a dit... Que parfois l'amour se trouvait près de nous, mais que c'est ce qui nous empêchait de le voir... 

Il soupira avant de poursuivre. 

\- J'ai mis des jours avant de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire... Et puis à chaque fois que j'y pensais, c'est toi que je voyais... J'ai refusé de l'admettre au début... 

\- Je comprends... Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si tu me l'avais dit... 

Il sourit. 

\- C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai rien dit... Et puis juste après ça... Tu as commencé à voir Paul... Alors... 

Il arrêta de parler et elle le sentit se tendre. Il savait qu'elle l'avait descendu, mais il ne parvenait pas à oublier qu'ils avaient couché ensemble peu avant... Il n'avait aucune raison de lui en vouloir, mais son cœur se serrait à cette idée. Cet enfoiré avait posé ses mains sur elle, l'avait aimé comme il rêvait de le faire. Il sentit un frisson lui parcourir le dos, Higgins sourit, il était jaloux, elle se tourna légèrement et plongea son regard dans le sien. 

\- Je n'ai pas couché avec lui. Il t'a dit ça pour te faire du mal.

Un soulagement s'empara de lui, Higgins s'en rendit compte plus heureuse que jamais de ne pas avoir laissé cet enflure la toucher. 

\- C'est vrai ? 

\- On s'est embrassés... Mais je me suis éloignée très vite... 

Elle lui sourit. 

\- J'avais l'intention de le laisser tomber le lendemain... Je pense... Que tu étais déjà dans mes pensées sans que je le sache. 

Il se sentit rassuré, elle n'avait pas couchée avec lui, contrairement à ce qu'il croyait depuis des jours. Elle ne lui devait rien, mais savoir que cette ordure ne l'avait pas touchée lui faisait se sentir bien mieux. 

Il caressa son bras et se pencha pour l'embrasser comme il en rêvait, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur le médecin. Il soupira, elle se mit à rire et descendit du lit. Le médecin sourit en voyant qu'elle les interrompait. 

\- Désolée... 

\- Ce n'est rien. 

Le médecin sourit de nouveau et regarda son dossier. 

\- J'ai les résultats de votre prise de sang... Il reste des traces de drogues infimes. Donc je vous garde. 

Magnum soupira, il voulait sortir d'ici. 

\- On en refera une demain matin. De nouvelles hallucinations ? 

\- Pas depuis hier.

\- C'est déjà un bon début. 

Elle se tourna vers Higgins qui remettait ses chaussures afin d'aller chercher un sandwich à la cafétéria. 

\- Vous restez encore cette nuit ? 

\- Bien sûr. 

\- Non, elle rentre. 

Higgins se tourna vers Magnum, pas certaine de comprendre. Le médecin sourit et les laissa seule. 

\- Je reste. 

\- Tu n'as pas dormi correctement depuis des jours, je ne parle pas de tes repas... Tu as besoin... 

\- Je reste Magnum... 

Il soupira avec un léger sourire. 

\- Ecoute, tu rentres, tu prends une douche, tu manges un repas correct et tu reviens... Ça te va ? 

Elle secoua la tête. 

\- Je ne peux pas... 

\- Pourquoi ? 

\- Parce que j'ai l'impression que si je te laisse... Je vais me réveiller et apprendre que je ne t'ai pas retrouvé. 

Son cœur se serra à cette révélation, il lui fit un léger sourire et la serra dans ses bras. 

\- Je serai là demain matin, je te le promets.

Il se recula et caressa sa joue avec tendresse. 

\- Je veux que tu sois en forme... S'il te plaît... Si tu veux je demande à Rick ou TC de venir, même si ce sera bien moins agréable de les tenir contre moi cette nuit. 

Elle se mit à rire, imaginant parfaitement la scène. 

\- Tu te rappelles de mon premier jour ici ? 

Juliet hocha la tête. 

\- Tu m'as dit que ça allait être dur, mais qu'il fallait que je comprenne que tu étais là... Je pense qu'il est temps que tu comprennes que moi aussi je suis là. 

Elle ferma les yeux et posa son front contre son torse. Il avait raison, elle le savait. Elle hocha la tête et s'éloigna de lui. 

\- Je suis là demain matin. 

\- Tu me manques déjà. 

Magnum la regarda s'éloigner, le cœur lourd, il aurait voulu qu'elle reste, mais elle avait besoin de repos. De se nourrir correctement et de dormir dans un lit confortable.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, se doucha rapidement et retourna se coucher, de toute façon, il n'avait rien d'autre à faire. 

Il plaça un bras sous sa tête et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Son lit lui semblait vide sans elle à ses côtés. Mais il ne regrettait pas de lui avoir dit de rentrer, elle le veillait depuis qu'il l'avait retrouvée et avait besoin de récupérer un peu. 

Il sourit, il était à l'hôpital depuis cinq jours et leur relation semblait bien démarrer, ils s'étaient embrassés à quelques reprises, pas comme il l'aurait voulu. Lui voulait la serrer contre lui et l'embrasser à en perdre haleine, mais pour le moment, il se retenait, voulant être sûr de pouvoir tenir sur ses deux jambes quand ça arrivera. 

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller au sommeil, il avait hâte d'être au lendemain et de pouvoir la revoir.

Quand il ouvrit les yeux une heure plus tard, il se réveilla en sursaut, tournant la tête dans tous les sens afin de s'assurer qu'il était bien dans sa chambre à l'hôpital. Il se surprit même à appeler Higgins avant de se souvenir qu'il lui avait dit de rentrer. 

Il s'était revu dans sa prison, voyant ses amis, en hallucination, entendant la voix d'Ivan qui lui demandait de lui répondre... Il savait que ça lui prendrait du temps avant de tout effacer de sa mémoire, mais ce qu'il savait aussi... C'est qu'avec Juliet à ses côtés, il n'avait pas fait un seul mauvais rêve. 

Il prit son téléphone, persuadé qu'elle ne dormait pas. 

Une fois douchée et un bon repas avalé, Higgins se rendit dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit. Elle voulut fermer les yeux, mais n'osait pas, craignant que tout ceci s'envole... Ils étaient certes au tout début d'une relation... Mais elle savait que ça pouvait mener à beaucoup de bonnes choses et elle ne voulait pas perdre ça. 

Elle tourna et se retourna dans son lit pendant plus de deux heures quand elle vit l'écran de son portable s'allumer, signe qu'elle avait reçu un message. Elle se précipita sur sa table de chevet, pensant que c'était l'hôpital, mais elle sourit en voyant que c'était Magnum. 

« Tu devrais dormir »

Elle sourit encore plus et lui répondit.

« Toi aussi. »

« Cauchemars... »

Son cœur se serra à cette idée. 

« Tu veux que je revienne ? »

Elle espérait qu'il lui dise oui... 

« J'aimerais, mais tu dois te reposer. Ça va aller. »

Elle soupira, mais comprenait. 

« Je vais essayer... On se voit demain matin. »

« J'y compte bien. »

Elle sourit et se laissa retomber sur le matelas. Magnum allait de mieux en mieux et avait hâte de le voir rentrer. Elle ferma les yeux, gardant son portable à côté d'elle si jamais il essayait de la contacter. Higgins était épuisée et elle finit par se laisser aller au sommeil.

Higgins se réveilla vers sept heures le lendemain et elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, non, elle avait cauchemardé une bonne partie de la nuit. Entrant dans cette pièce sombre où elle avait trouvé Thomas, le voyant mort, ne parvenant pas à le ranimer. L'enterrant... Tous plus effrayant les uns que les autres. Elle avait du mal à se reconnaître, elle s'était souvent inquiétée pour lui, mais pas à ce point-là et Higgins n'avait qu'une envie... Retourner à l'hôpital afin de s'allonger à ses côtés. 

Magnum lui avait demandé de rentrer afin qu'elle se repose et elle dormait mieux dans ce petit lit inconfortable que dans ce grand lit. 

Zeus et Appolon la regardèrent se préparer, elle leur sourit, leur donna à manger et prit les clés de voiture. 

\- Je sais les gars, je ne passe pas beaucoup de temps avec vous... Mais ça va vite s'arranger. 

Zeus aboya. 

\- Et je le ramène avec moi. Vous allez bientôt pouvoir lui faire sa fête. 

Elle sourit, sachant pertinemment qu'ils lui feraient la misère comme à chaque fois. Les deux chiens se recouchèrent sur la chemise de Magnum qu'ils ne lâchaient pas depuis sa disparition. Juliet les regarda faire en se disant que peut-être que ses chiens l'aimaient bien après tout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Que pensez-vous de cette suite ?   
> Il reste deux chapitres, j'avais prévu un chapitre 10, mais je n'arrive pas à l'écrire... Donc je pense le laisser tomber malheureusement.


	8. chapitre 08

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un véritable baiser... Comme ils l'attendaient...

Quand elle entra dans la chambre vers neuf heures, il était là, debout, la regardant entrer, un sourire aux lèvres. Enfilant une chemise que Rick lui avait apportée la veille. Juliet sentit son cœur se gonfler de bonheur rien que de le voir. Quand il avait disparu, elle ne pensait pas l'aimer à ce point, ne pensait pas que cet homme avait gagné son cœur de cette façon, mais c'était le cas. Elle l'aimait et maintenant qu'elle le savait, elle ne cherchait plus à masquer ce qu'elle ressentait et ne le voulait pas non plus. 

\- Tu as l'air d'aller bien.

\- On ne peut mieux. 

Il s'approcha d'elle. 

\- Assez pour enfin faire ça. 

Il posa ses mains sur ses joues et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Juliet fut surprise, mais se laissa guider, enroulant ses bras autour de son cou pendant que Magnum glissait une main dans ses cheveux. Elle entrouvrit les lèvres en sentant sa langue quémander l'accès. Il glissa sa langue contre la sienne ce qui les fit gémir tous les deux. Leurs langues bataillèrent durant de longues minutes, se cherchant, se trouvant, se caressant, s'apprivoisant. Higgins se rapprocha de son corps, voulant le sentir au plus proche d'elle et elle le sentit l'enlacer avec tendresse. 

Ils se séparèrent, à bout de souffle. Thomas caressa sa lèvre inférieure avant de l'embrasser avec délicatesse cette fois. 

\- Ça vallait le coup d'attendre... 

Elle hocha la tête et posa son front contre le sien. Ils s'étaient certes déjà embrassé plusieurs fois depuis leurs retrouvailles, mais pas à ce point. Son cœur battait vite et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de l'embrasser de nouveau, elle colla ses lèvres aux siennes et approfondit l'instant, passant ses bras dans son dos, cherchant sa langue de la sienne... Magnum répondit au baiser avec plaisir, il ne pouvait pas résister. Il rêvait de ça depuis des semaines et enfin il pouvait goûter à ses lèvres... Elle était là, dans ses bras, alors qu'il avait cru mourir peu de temps avant.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Rick et TC qui se figèrent en voyant leurs amis s'embrasser. 

\- Oh !

Le couple se sépara en sursaut, n'ayant pas entendu la porte, bien trop concentrés sur leur baiser. Ils se tournèrent vers leurs amis, gênés. 

\- Salut les gars... 

\- On a ratés un épisode ? 

Juliet sourit et prit la main de Thomas, ils étaient pris sur le fait, mais tant pis, de toute façon, ils n'auraient pas pu garder le secret une fois Magnum sortit de l'hôpital. 

\- Vous êtes ensemble depuis quand ? 

Thomas sourit et serra la main qu'il tenait. 

\- Disons que c'est récent. 

Il allait continuer quand le médecin entra dans la chambre. 

\- Prêt pour l'examen quotidien ? 

Il soupira et lâcha la main de Juliet qui le regarda s'installer sur le lit. Elle lui fit signe qu'elle sortait avec les gars. Il hocha la tête et se laissa examiner par son médecin. 

Juliet referma la porte derrière elle et expliqua tout à Rick et TC, elle n'avait pas voulu le faire durant leurs recherches, mais ils avaient le droit de connaître la vérité. 

\- Donc c'est vous la personne qu'il voulait protéger ? 

Elle hocha la tête et regarda par la fenêtre, le médecin était en train de prendre sa tension. 

\- Et ce Paul était là pour vous tuer si Thomas n'écoutait pas ?

\- Oui... Il n'a pas hésité... 

Elle sourit, ravie d'avoir descendu ce type même si elle aurait aimé le faire souffrir davantage et encore plus ravie de ne pas avoir couché avec cet enfoiré, elle n'aurait pas su comment regarder Thomas en face si elle s'était laissée aller avec lui. Elle chassa cette image de sa tête, ce n'était pas arrivé. 

Ses amis la regardèrent fixement et même si elle savait qu'ils mourraient d'envie de savoir comment ils en étaient venus à être ensemble, mais elle ne pouvait pas, pas pour le moment. Et puis, elle avait autre chose qui l'inquiétait. 

\- Vous avez pu les récupérer ? 

TC soupira. 

\- On a essayé...

Elle fronça les sourcils. 

\- Mais ?

\- Mais cet enfoiré de prêteur sur gage nous demande le double de ce que Thomas lui a donné !

\- Quoi ?

Elle ferma les yeux et soupira. Ils avaient réuni l'argent que Magnum leur avait laissé, afin de racheter ses souvenirs. Il était hors de question qu'il rentre chez lui sans ce à quoi il tenait le plus. 

\- Il va falloir qu'on débloque de l'argent supplémentaire... Et ça risque de prendre quelques jours. 

Juliet soupira, elle savait que Rick et TC avaient débloqué de l'argent durant la disparition de leur ami afin de maintenir leurs entreprises à flot. Il faudrait davantage de temps pour qu'ils puissent récupérer les affaires de Magnum. Mais elle avait une autre solution, elle les regarda tour à tour. 

\- Dites-lui que c'est ok... Faites-lui un chèque, je vous rembourse dans quelques jours. 

\- Vous êtes sûre ? Il y en a pour...

\- Je sais ! Ça va aller. 

Rick la regarda avant de hocher la tête. 

\- Il faut qu'il les récupère... 

Elle regarda vers la chambre, Thomas était en train de sourire au médecin. Elle sourit et regarda vers les gars qui lui promirent de s'occuper de cette histoire. Elle hocha la tête, les regarda s'éloigner et sortit son téléphone. Elle composa le numéro de Robin et n'eut pas longtemps à attendre avant de l'entendre. 

\- Juliet, Magnum va bien ? 

Elle sourit, quand elle avait appelé Robin pour lui parler de son état, celui-ci avait été très inquiet, demandant à Juliet de lui trouver tout ce dont il avait besoin pour récupérer et qu'il s'occupait des factures d'hôpital. 

\- Oui, il va mieux. Mais j'ai besoin d'aide. 

\- Quoi donc ? 

Elle expliqua l'histoire et Robin lui dit qu'il verserait cette somme sur son compte dans la journée. 

\- Merci, je vous rembourserai. 

\- Ce ne sera pas la peine, disons que ce sera mon cadeau pour lui. 

Higgins sourit et regarda dans sa direction. Une infirmière lui faisait une prise de sang, sans doute pour vérifier si les drogues avaient enfin déserté son organisme. Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de lui sourire. Il lui rendit son sourire avant de parler de nouveau avec le médecin. 

\- Oh ! Dites à cet idiot que j'ai effacé son mail. 

Juliet reporta son attention sur sa conversation avec Robin et elle fronça les sourcils. 

\- Quel mail ? 

\- Cet abruti m'a envoyé un mail me disant qu'il me fallait un nouveau consultant en sécurité et qu'il ne reviendrait pas. 

Elle soupira en secouant la tête, Magnum avait tout planifié, pensant qu'il allait vraiment mourir. 

\- Je lui dirais... 

\- Bien... Prenez soin de lui.

\- Je vous le promets. 

Elle entra dans la chambre, avança vers lui et s'adressa au médecin. 

\- Comment va-t-il ? 

\- Bien mieux. Ses blessures ont bien cicatrisé. Il n'a pas eu d'hallucination depuis deux jours et n'a pas perdu connaissance depuis un moment. Si ses analyses sont bonnes, il pourra rentrer demain. 

\- Génial... 

Elle lui sourit et passa un bras autour de ses épaules avant de poser un baiser dans ses cheveux, il allait rentrer. Enfin. Le médecin quitta la chambre et Magnum soupira. Higgins se plaça devant lui pendant que Thomas posait ses mains sur sa taille. 

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Je vais pouvoir rentrer... Mais j'ai déjà dit à Robin que je ne reviendrai pas... 

Juliet sourit, se posta devant lui et passa ses bras autour de son cou. 

\- Sauf que Robin m'a dit de te dire qu'il avait effacé ton mail... Et que tu étais un idiot. 

Thomas lui sourit, soulagé, il aurait eu du mal à recommencer une vie dans une autre maison. 

\- Ne refait jamais ça Thomas... Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'on a vécu... De ce que j'ai vécu... 

Il posa une main sur la joue de la jeune femme et la rapprocha de lui avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. 

\- J'avais peur d'Ivan... La dernière fois, ses hommes t'ont torturé... 

\- Je sais... Mais je ne veux pas revivre ça... 

Il hocha la tête sans rien ajouter. Comprenant ses craintes, sachant qu'il aurait ressenti la même chose si les rôles avaient été inversé. 

\- De quoi tu parlais avec Rick et TC ? 

Elle sourit. 

\- Une petite surprise... 

\- Oh... J'adore, qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

Elle sourit davantage et passa ses bras autour de son cou. 

\- Tu le sauras plus tard. On va attendre tes résultats et si tout se passe bien, tu sauras ce qu'on te prépare avant ce soir. 

Il avait hâte de rentrer, il voulait retrouver son lit et la tenir dans ses bras fin d'éviter les cauchemars... Si elle acceptait de rester bien sûr. Ils étaient au début de leur relation, il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses, au contraire, il voulait prendre son temps et faire en sorte que ça fonctionne. 

\- Et si on allait prendre un peu l'air ? En attendant tes résultats ? 

Il hocha la tête, ravi de cette idée, il allait enfin pouvoir prendre un bain de soleil. 

Ils quittèrent l'hôpital main dans la main et se baladèrent dans le parc qui se trouvait juste derrière. Magnum lui parlait de ce dont il se souvenait de son enlèvement, essayant de ne rien oublier. Higgins lui avait dit que s'il voulait en parler, il devait le faire, que ce soit à sa psy ou à quelqu'un d'autre... Mais c'était à elle qu'il voulait parler. 

\- Je pense que le pire... C'est quand Ivan m'a dit que Paul t'avait tué... Parce que je ne répondais pas à ses questions... 

Elle reçut un coup au cœur sachant qu'elle aurait réagi de la même manière que lui si on lui avait fait croire à sa mort. 

\- C'est pour ça que tu m'as repoussé quand je t'ai trouvé ? 

Il secoua la tête... 

\- Non... Je ne sais pas combien de temps après qu'il m'ait dit t'avoir tué... Je l'ai entendu parler de toi avec Paul... J'ai été rassuré, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point...

Elle sourit, se plaça devant lui et posa une main sur sa joue, la caressant avec tendresse. Il ferma les yeux à son contact et la rapprocha de lui. 

\- Quand je t'ai vu... J'ai cru que j'hallucinais... Je ne voulais pas croire que tu étais là... Ça faisait trop mal d'y croire et de découvrir que ce n'était pas le cas... 

\- Mais je suis là maintenant. 

Il sourit et hocha la tête avant de plonger sur ses lèvres, Higgins sourit contre lui, enveloppa son cou de ses bras et accentua le baiser dans un doux gémissement. Ses baisers la rendait folle et elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait plus s'en passer. La main de Magnum s'égara dans son dos et la rapprocha encore plus de lui, sa langue vint caresser la sienne sans attendre et elle ne se fit pas prier pour y répondre. 

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, leurs regards perdus l'un dans l'autre, ils se sourirent et Magnum l'embrassa de nouveau avant de lui reprendre la main et de poursuivre leur balade. 

Il en était sûr, maintenant qu'il l'avait, il ne comptait pas la laisser partir.


	9. Chapitre 09

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Magnum rentre enfin à la maison...

Magnum inspira en entrant dans la maison, très heureux d'être enfin chez lui. Juliet le regarda faire, un sourire aux lèvres, ravie elle aussi de le savoir rentré. Ils n'auraient plus à partager ce petit lit inconfortable, elle n'aurait plus besoin de rentrer pour prendre une douche et manger. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir commencer leur histoire pour de bon. 

Elle sortit son portable en entendant la sonnerie. 

\- Magnum ? 

Il se tourna. 

\- Oui ? 

\- Je reviens dans quelques minutes. 

Il fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête. 

Higgins sortit et rejoignit Rick et TC qui sortirent de la voiture. 

\- Dites-moi que vous les avez... 

TC ouvrit la portière et en sortit une boîte, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle était rassurée, se rapprocha et regarda le contenu. 

\- Il y a tout ? 

\- Oui, sans exeption. 

\- Génial... Vous venez ? 

Les deux amis se regardèrent, ils en avaient discuté. Juliet fronça les sourcils. 

\- Quoi ? 

\- On s'est dit que vous pourriez le faire seule... On a pas trop envie d'être la cinquième roue du carosse. 

Ils se mirent à rire et Higgins roula des yeux, elle savait qu'ils allaient se faire chambrer et était prête pour ça. Mais elle sentait qu'ils allaient s'en donner à cœur joie. 

\- Allez, on vous laisse. Vous venez à la mariana demain soir ? 

\- Bien sûr... Merci les gars. 

Elle rentra dans la maison, la boîte dans les mains, heureuse qu'ils aient pu récupérer les affaires de Magnum. Ce dernier arriva vers elle en ayant entendu la porte se refermer. Il lui montra la boîte qu'elle tenait, intrigué. 

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? 

\- Ta surprise. 

Il fronça les sourcils, le sourire aux lèvres. Juliet lui donna la boîte et il l'ouvrit. Quand il vit son contenu, il était surpris, il la regarda, les yeux tendres avant de poser la boîte et de la prendre dans ses bras. Elle lui rendit son étreinte, il semblait heureux et ça la ravissait. 

\- Merci... 

Il l'éloigna d'elle et regarda de nouveau dans la boîte, tout était là, le vieil appareil photo de son père, ses médailles. Les bijoux de sa mère, tout... 

\- Tu sais, on te tanne souvent avec ça, mais on se fiche de l'argent. 

Il sourit et posa un baiser sur sa tempe. 

\- Je n'en doute pas... 

\- Rick et TC ont compris que quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas quand ils ont vu ta boîte vide. 

Magnum soupira et la regarda fixement. 

\- C'est ce que j'espérais... 

Voyant qu'elle ne comprenait pas, il poursuivit. 

\- Je savais qu'ils comprendraient et que comme ça, vous feriez tout pour me retrouver. 

Elle comprit enfin, il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se lancer dans une mission suicide, il voulait qu'ils sachent et qu'ils viennent le chercher... 

\- Tu ne pouvais pas faire autrement... 

\- Non. Je ne pouvais pas laisser de lettre ou appeler l'un de vous... Je me suis dit que si je laissais de l'argent... Que je n'ai pas en temps normal, Rick et TC comprendraient. 

Il regarda ses souvenirs dans la boîte. 

\- Mais je ne pensais pas que vous me les rachèteriez... 

Il plongea son regard dans le sien et sourit. 

\- Merci... Ça compte énormément pour moi. 

Higgins posa un baiser sur ses lèvres et le laissa regarder ses souvenirs avec plaisir. Il semblait tellement heureux de les avoir retrouver.

Ils passèrent un long moment ensemble, à discuter de tout et de rien, sans but. 

Au bout d'un moment, Higgins se dit que la soirée touchait à sa fin, mais qu'elle n'avait pas envie de partir. Bien au contraire, elle voulait rester avec lui. Magnum sembla s'en rendre compte, il la rejoignit alors qu'elle posait son verre sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Il posa les mains sur ses hanches et elle se retourna, lui faisant face.

\- Tu veux rester ? 

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, un sourire aux lèvres. 

\- Ne serais-tu pas en train de me tenter ? 

\- Possible... Ça marche ? 

\- Un peu que ça marche... 

Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et Magnum y répondit sans hésiter, la soulevant dans ses bras. Higgins sourit contre ses lèvres et entoura sa taille de ses jambes. Les lèvres de Magnum dévièrent dans son cou et elle gémit de plaisir. 

\- Tu es sûre ? 

\- Oui... Plus que sûre... 

Magnum la garda dans ses bras jusqu'à sa chambre, profitant du trajet pour déposer des baisers dans son cou et sur ses épaules. Certains vêtements disparurent au passage et quand ils arrivèrent au niveau du lit, Magnum la déposa avec tendresse tout en continuant de l'embrasser. Le reste de leurs vêtements disparurent rapidement et il s'allongea sur elle. 

Higgins entourra sa taille de ses jambes lui faisant comprendre qu'elle était plus que prête. Elle ferma les yeux et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en le sentant entrer en elle avec une douceur extrême. Elle aimait cet homme et quand elle ouvrit les yeux et qu'elle vit son regard ancré en elle, quand elle sentit leurs corps bouger comme s'ils ne faisaient qu'un, elle sut... Qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle. 

Elle n'avait pas connu ça depuis longtemps, cette passion, ce besoin d'être aussi proche d'une personne, cette sensation de ne faire qu'un avec celui qu'on aime. Et est-ce qu'elle l'avait déjà connu ? Elle n'en était pas sûre, Higgins sentait ses mains sur elle qui semblaient l'adorer comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Ses baisers la rendaient folle, ses caresses lui faisaient perdre pied. Son prénom murmurer à son oreille la faisait frissonner... 

Il allait et venait en elle avec force et douceur, elle se demandait comment il était possible de ressentir autant de choses... 

Elle se mordit la lèvre, sentant le plaisir monter de plus en plus, ferma les yeux avant de se cambrer et de laisser les vagues de plaisir l'envahir. Higgins se laissa retomber sur le matelas, tentant de reprendre ses esprits, sentant Magnum qui continuait de bouger en elle. Elle posa ses mains sur ses joues et l'attira à elle pour lui donner un baiser des plus passionné auquel il répondit sans attendre. 

Magnum se figea dans un dernier gémissement, la sentant se contracter autour de lui, l'entendant gémir son prénom à plusieurs reprises, sentant son corps tendu à l'extrême, ses mains qui griffaient son dos sous le coup du plaisir qu'elle venait de ressentir. Elle avait du mal à reprendre son souffle, gardant les yeux fermés. Magnum se pencha et posa un baiser sur son cou, remontant le long de sa gorge puis sur sa mâchoire. 

\- Waouh... 

Il sourit, ravi qu'elle ait aimé autant que lui. Son corps tremblait encore, elle posa ses mains dans les cheveux de Thomas et le rapprocha afin d'échanger un tendre baiser. 

\- Tu vas bien ? 

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. 

\- Oui... Laisse-moi juste... Reprendre mes esprits. 

Il posa un autre baiser sur ses lèvres auquel Higgins répondit avec autant de tendresse que lui. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti... Allait au-delà de ce qu'elle avait déjà vécu avant. Elle ne sentait plus son corps, mais allait mieux que bien. Thomas posa une main sur sa joue et son front contre le sien, reprenant doucement un souffle normal.

\- Je t'aime... 

Elle sourit et leva les yeux vers lui, elle attendait ces mots depuis des jours, voulant qu'il lui avoue enfin ce qu'il avait dit à sa psy. Son cœur se gonfla d'amour pour cet homme et elle ne résista pas à l'envie de lui répondre ce qu'elle ressentait. 

\- Je t'aime aussi Thomas... 

Ils se sourirent avec amour, Thomas se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau avant de se retirer d'elle et de se laisser tomber sur le côté. Juliet se rapprocha et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine, fermant les yeux, se laissant bercer par les battements réguliers du cœur de l'homme qui l'aimait. 

Quand Magnum se réveilla le lendemain, Juliet était assise au bord du lit, il posa une main sur son dos nu, elle se tourna et lui sourit. 

\- Tu te lèves déjà ?

\- J'ai encore des choses à rattraper, des choses que j'aurais dû faire durant ton hospitalisation. Je veux vite finir. 

Il soupira et se redressa avant de poser des baisers dans son cou, remontant le long de sa mâchoire, il l'entendit gémir doucement avant de s'éloigner. 

\- Non ! Ne me tente pas... Je vais prendre une douche. 

Il se mit à rire et la regarda se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle pénétra dans la pièce et il entendit l'eau de la douche. 

\- Je n'ai pas dit que je voulais la prendre seule !

Magnum sortit du lit d'un bond et la rejoignit sans attendre. Il se glissa dans la douche et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, Juliet se laissa aller contre lui avant de se retourner dans ses bras. Thomas posa une main sur sa joue et son front contre le sien. Ils savaient que ce ne serait pas simple tous les jours, ils auraient des hauts et des bas, des disputes et des réconciliations, des divergences d'opinion et des décisions communes, mais ils étaient prêts à vivre cette histoire ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il reste un épilogue que je ne parvenais pas à écrire, mais ce matin, l'inspiration m'est venue et j'ai réussi.   
> Je le posterais demain soir ou mardi soir.


	10. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Un petit bond dans le temps... Les souvenirs refont surfaces...

Magnum courait sur la plage, sa chemise sur le dos, les tempes en sueur. Il faisait nuit et une petite brise le faisait frissonner à certains moment. Il courait, tentant de ne penser qu'à des souvenirs agréables et ceux-ci se tournaient automatiquement vers sa compagne qui dormait dans leur lit. Il sourit, ayant du mal à croire que ça faisait déjà un an qu'ils étaient ensemble, une année entière où ils s'étaient donné à fond dans leur relation, la faisant toujours passer en premier. Ils tenaient bien trop l'un à l'autre pour risquer de tout perdre. 

Après leur première nuit ensemble, Juliet s'était installée avec lui, sans s'en rendre compte, elle avait apporté ses affaires petit à petit, une tenue pour le lendemain, ses affaires de toilette pour prendre sa douche, des souvenirs qu'elle voulait partager avec lui et à chaque fois, ils étaient restés là, dans la maison d'amis, dans la chambre... Dans leur salle de bain. Un jour, elle s'était aperçue que tout était là et avait eu un moment de panique, mais il avait été là... L'avait prise dans ses bras en lui disant qu'en quelques minutes tout pouvait retourner là-bas... Elle avait souri, comprenant qu'elle ne voulait pas faire marche-arrière. 

Leur histoire s'était déroulée aussi naturellement que possible, contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pensé. Au début, l'un comme l'autre, avait cru qu'ils auraient des hésitations, des doutes, des craintes... Mais non, bien au contraire. Ils s'étaient trouvés comme s'ils s'étaient toujours cherchés et ils avaient refusé de prendre leur temps, voulant profiter à fond de ce que la vie leur apportait. 

Magnum sourit en repensant à ces jours, ces semaines, ces mois passés avec elle. Il était heureux, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Il pensait que s'il lui avouait ce qu'il ressentait, il la perdrait, mais elle était là, avec lui, tous les jours depuis une année et il ne pouvait pas rêver mieux. 

Mais cette nuit, à pratiquement minuit, des souvenirs de son enlèvement s'étaient manifestés. Il avait revu Ivan, se souvenant des hallucinations, Magnum n'était pas parvenu à s'endormir. 

Il l'avait regardée un long moment avant de sortir de la chambre, craignant de la réveiller s'il restait près d'elle et il avait décidé d'aller courir. 

Juliet sentit un frisson la parcourir, elle tendit le bras afin de se rapprocher de Thomas, mais ne sentit que les draps froids à ses côtés. Elle ouvrit les yeux et se redressa, le cherchant du regard. 

\- Thomas ? 

Aucune réponse. Elle quitta le lit, enfila une chemise qui traînait au sol et le pantalon qu'elle portait la veille. Elle quitta la chambre et se rendit dans le salon où elle vit Zeux et Appolon qui dormait à leur place. 

\- Les garçons, vous savez où il est ? 

Les dobermans se levèrent et s'approchèrent de la porte. Higgins soupira et quitta la maison, elle savait ce qui se passait et comprenait son besoin de prendre l'air... Elle aurait juste préféré qu'il la réveille afin qu'elle lui tienne compagnie. 

Magnum s'arrêta au bout d'une heure de course, essoufflé. Il se rendit compte qu'il s'était retrouvé devant la propriété. Il posa les mains sur ses jambes afin de récupérer quand il entendit une voix qu'il adorait. 

\- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir ?

Il sourit et leva la tête vers elle. 

\- Non... Et je ne voulais pas te réveiller. 

Elle fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. 

\- Fichu... J'ai tendu le bras, tu n'étais pas là... Ça m'a réveillé. 

Il lui sourit, avant de soupirer. Juliet s'approcha de lui et prit ses mains dans les siennes. Magnum se pencha et posa son front contre le sien. Juliet se redressa et posa ses lèvres sur celles de son homme qui gémit doucement à son contact. Elle se retira aussitôt tout en restant près de lui. 

\- Pas la meilleure periode de l'année... Pas vrai ?

Il secoua la tête tout en serrant ses mains. 

\- Non... Je pensais vraiment avoir tout laissé derrière moi... Mais j'ai commencé à me souvenir... 

Il soupira de nouveau. 

\- Dur de trouver le sommeil dans ce cas-là... 

Elle lui fit un sourire avant de passer ses bras autour de son cou. Depuis un an, Thomas allait bien, il ne faisait pas de cauchemars, ne pensait presque jamais à cette période, essayant de se concentrer sur ce que son enlèvement lui avait apporté. Higgins... Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ils pourraient être aussi bien ensemble. 

\- On rentre ? Je te promets de t'aider à oublier... 

Magnum fit semblant de réfléchir avant de rire et de hocher la tête, ils échangèrent un tendre baiser avant que Thomas lui prenne la main et qu'ils se dirigèrent vers la propriété. 

\- Tu sais... Je ne pense pas souvent à cette période... Et quand ça m'arrive d'y penser... Je me dis que c'est un mal pour un bien. 

Higgins fronça les sourcils, se demandant comment il pouvait penser ça. Elle avait cru le perdre, avait cru ne plus jamais le revoir... Elle avait vécu l'enfer, même si Thomas avait vécu bien pire. 

\- Pas de mon point de vue... 

Magnum s'arrêta tirant doucement sur la main qu'il tenait. Il la rapprocha de lui et posa une main sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. 

\- Bien sûr que oui... Tu es là... 

Elle lui sourit, se rapprocha et l'embrassa avec tendresse. Il avait raison, cet enlèvement les avait rapprochés et les avait conduit là où ils en étaient. 

\- Je suis sûre que tu aurais fini par me le dire même sans ton enlèvement... 

Higgins ouvrit la porte et entra dans la maison. 

\- Honnêtement... Je ne préfère pas y penser... 

Il l'attira à lui et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Juliet. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, mais se détacha de ses lèvres. 

\- Moi non plus... Je pense qu'on était aussi têtu que l'autre... 

Thomas lui sourit et la prit dans ses bras sous les rires de Juliet qui raisonnaient à son oreille. Il l'emmena à leur chambre, bien décidé à oublier les souvenirs qui essayaient de revenir le hanter et de se concentrer sur cette femme qu'il aimait plus que tout et qui lui permettait d'oublier les mauvaises choses par sa simple présence. 

Quand il se réveilla le lendemain matin, il la regardait dormir, sa tête tournée vers lui, un bras sous son oreiller. Il l'aimait et remerciait la vie chaque jour de l'avoir à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur son visage et chasse les mèches qui l'empêchaient de voir ses yeux. Elle bougea légèrement et se réveilla, lui souriant en le voyant l'observer. 

\- Tu vas mieux ? 

\- Ça fait un an que je vais mieux que bien. 

Elle sourit, ferma les yeux et se rapprocha, Thomas se rallongea, souleva son bras et la laissa s'allonger contre son torse. 

\- Juliet ? 

Elle tourna un peu la tête vers lui et ouvrit de nouveau les yeux. Il plongea son regard dans le sien et sut, que c'était ce qu'il voulait. Il y pensait depuis un moment, sans oser se lancer. Mais là, il était décidé. 

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? 

\- Est-ce que... 

Une pointe d'angoisse monta en lui. Se demandant si elle allait accepter. Il chassa cette idée de sa tête, trop tard pour reculer. 

\- Tu veux m'épouser ? 

Juliet sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle avait entendu sa demande et avait du mal à y croire. Elle se redressa, passa sur son corps et l'embrassa sans attendre. Magnum posa ses mains dans son dos et la serra contre lui, il voulut accentuer le baiser, mais elle se retira. 

\- Oui... Mille fois oui. 

Ils se sourirent et s'embrassèrent de nouveau avant de se laisser retomber sur le matelas. Elle avait dit oui... Ils allaient se marier et ils savaient qu'ils resteraient aussi heureux. Comment le savaient-ils ? Parce qu'ils avaient compris depuis longtemps que Magnum et Higgins étaient fais pour être ensemble. 

Toujours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà la fin de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu !  
> Merci à ceux/celles qui ont lu, qui ont commenté et qui m'ont suivi, ça me fait très plaisir. 
> 
> Je ne vous abandonne pas là. Je vous posterais quelques travaux d'ici très peu de temps !


End file.
